Finally Wanted
by Axl'sAngel90
Summary: When a girl is dropped off in Tulsa she is picked up and adopted by Tim and Curly Shepard... then she meets Dallas Winston will she fall for his charm or turn away because of his rough ways. The sequel is up!
1. A Place To Call Home

Author's Note : Please read!

Just to give my all you readers out there some info to help understand everything.

Character Overview:

Soda Darry Pony Two-Bit Johnny Dallas Steve Tim – I picture them from the movie.

Curly – um well I don't think they showed him in the movie so whatever

Alice – my own character

Diana (Alice's Mother) – my own

Mike (Alice's Father) – my own

The story follows Alice's point of view and then in a few chapter it switches to Dally's but it also goes back to the beginning of the story when he meets her. I will tell you again at the beginning of that chapter when it changes.

Alice POV:

I looked around me. It was so dark and dirty wherever I was. I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey baby you wanna come with me tonight."

He touched my hipbone and ran his hand up and down my sides. I stepped back away from his touch. Yuck, I could smell alcohol on him.

"No, I don't really wanna go home with you." I snapped back, to scared to do anything else.

He stepped forward and touched my shoulder. "Come on baby, I'll be nice."

I was scared but couldn't do anything, he was defiantly bigger than I was.

"Hey. Leave her alone."

I turned around to see 2 tough looking boys come up beside me. The guy that had come on to me held my arm tighter, well that was going to bruise.

"I said let her go." The taller boy said.

"Make me."

The shorter boy pulled out a blade. "Alright, have it your way."

He stepped forward and cut the boy's arm that had mine. He let me go and jumped back in pain. The taller of the 2 that came to me pulled me behind him.

"Stay behind me." He said to me. "No problem." I responded.

They proceeded to beat the guy and then after he stumbled off turned to me.

"Why the hell are you out here alone in the middle of the night…" He looked down at my suitcases. "And with that?"

"My parents dropped me off this afternoon and said I had an aunt here, they lied. So here I am alone and no place to go."

"Oh. Well I'm Tim and this is my brother Curly. Um… Well do you need a place to stay…?"

"Alice." I said nodding my head to them. "That would be nice but I don't wanna intrude."

"No it's alright. You can stay with us tonight. I promise we won't pull anything on you." He bent down a picked up 2 of my 3 suitcases. I picked up the smallest one. "God what do you have in here?"

We began to walk as I answered him. "Let's see, 2 pairs of tennis shoes, 3 pairs of boots, and a few pairs of sandals, my winter wardrobe and all my summer clothes. My tapes, pictures, drawings, and crud like that. " I began to fight back the tears that I still hadn't let fall.

"Good god why?"

"My mom packed everything I owned. I know why now, she probably isn't coming back to get me." I said as I started to cry as I remembered the harsh words my mother had said to me a few days before she had dropped me off.

"Why?"

"I wasn't wanted. I'm a mistake." I paused choked back the tears and continued on like it didn't bother me. "She never wanted a girl she wanted a boy and as you can see I'm the farthest thing from a boy." I said pointing at my figure. "Not to mention I was a cheerleader, dancer, and girly." Again pointing at my body to show my outfit. I had on faded jeans, a hot pink tank top that showed off my curves, and pink sandals. I had blue eyes and my hair was light brown with blonde highlights, some real some fake, and it came down past my shoulders and to the middle of my back. Tonight it fell the same way it always did, across my shoulders and across my back. I then broke down and cried, showing my weakness to the two boys.

"Hey, hey you are wanted now." He lifted my chin so I could look at his eyes. "We want you to stay with us. You are wanted, you can be like my adoptive sister. You will always be wanted now." Tim said as he smiled, one of the few I would ever see.

When we reached the house Tim led me into the guestroom. The house was kind of run down and smelled like smoke but it was better than nothing. He put my suitcases on the bed and led me back out into the living room where a woman sat on the couch.

"Mom," She turned around to look at Tim, she looked me up and down suspiciously. "This is Alice, she was being harassed by some guy so we brought her here, can she stay."

The lady got up and walked over to me. She was a little taller than me and had short dark hair with bangs, she had dark blue eyes that looked almost black. But her smile was sweet and gentle. "Hello Alice, I'm Mrs. Shepard and yes Tim she can stay here as long as she'd like, it will be nice to have another woman in the house.

That was the day I finally found my family, my home, and someone who loved me. I had found a place I could call home.


	2. Dallas

I had been living with Tim and Curly for 3 years now. I was 17 and very much a woman. My hair had grown down to my lower back and the fake highlights had faded out. My eyes were still a bright glassy blue. I had a nice tan and was still skinny and almost anorexic looking, although I could never do that to myself. Tim, Curly, Mrs. Shepard and Mr. Shepard were my family. I hung out with Tim's gang and was a senior in highschool and on the volleyball team. Tim and Curly didn't scare me, sure they drank, swore, and robbed people and stores but they loved me and I knew it. I dressed like a soc but my attitude was very much greaser. My parents had somehow found me, even though they never actually wrote me, they sent $500 every month. Last year for my 16th birthday I got a cherry red Mustang. It was not what I wanted, I wanted my dad to come and get me, but after a year of wishing I'd given up. They don't care about me and aren't coming to get me. So Mrs. Shepard is my mother. I knew of other guys my brothers hung around with but I'd never met them, I don't talk in school that much and Tim comes and gets me for lunch. So I knew only one gang in the whole town.

I checked my reflection in the mirror, I had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a lime green fitted tank top that was cut low to show just enough cleavage and matching sandals. I had my hair pulled half up half down and the shorter pieces of my hair hung down around my face. I pushed them back behind my ears and walked out of my room. "I'm going out Tim!" I yelled and he yelled back from the kitchen. "Be careful, you got a blade with ya." "Yep." I hollered back. "Alright I'll be out in a while."

Tim had taught me how to fight and told me no matter what to always have a blade with me. And I didn't argue. I walked out onto the porch and down the steps. The afternoon was sunny and bright. The warm sun felt good on my shoulders as I walked towards the Dingo. As I walked down the street I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned and look up into dark blue eyes, the eyes of my brother. "Hey." I put my arm around his waist, I'm too short to reach his shoulders, and we walked in silence towards the Dingo.

As we walked back from the Dingo I thought about how I didn't know many people. I saw a group of boys in a lot talking while drinking, smoking, and sitting on cars.

"Hey looks like Tim picked himself up a broad." A boy with reddish brown hair and long sideburns whistled at me.

"Come on." He said to me. "Naw Two bit you can take her she's free." I looked up at him like he was insane. We were close to them as Tim pushed me into Two-bit's arms. "If you wanna get your head beat in." Tim said back to him. He caught me and looked up at Tim. "Why?" Two-bit asked cocking an eyebrow.

"She's my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister Tim."

"Well she's more like my adoptive sister Dally."

Dally eyed me up and down making me kind of nervous. I had heard of him and his wonderful police record.

"Well she certainly is a pretty thing, what's your name sweetheart?" Two-bit asked.

"It's certainly not sweetheart I can tell you that much." I snapped at him walking back to Tim.

"Uh huh well she certainly is feisty Tim."

"Two- bit maybe if ya be nice to her she'd tell ya her name." I looked at the guy who had said that. Wow. He was cute, no not cute beautiful. He swung his arm around my shoulders playfully. "Now, I'm Sodapop." He put his hand to his chest. "This is my brother Darry, and Ponyboy. The one running his mouth is Two-bit. That's Steve, he's my best friend. That's Johnny, and that's…"

"Dallas Winston." I cut him off.

"Well, looks like she already knows me Soda." He said stepping up to me.

"No actually I don't. I've heard about you and that's all. You fought my brother, and from the way he looked you lost that fight."

I stepped back to Tim again.

"Aw come on, I don't bite." I stayed where I was. He turned his head around to his gang. "Guys I think she's scared of me."

"Dallas Winston I am not scared of you in the least. There is nothing about you that scares me, at all. Not your looks, not your record, not your attitude, or the way you fight." I stepped up to him. "I live with Tim and Curly Shepard do you really think YOU scare me?" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He stepped back holding his hands up. "Alright you win sweetheart."

"My name is NOT nor will it ever be sweetheart it's Alice."

"Hey calm down, Dally's a friend of mine."

"Tim I think you need to make new friends." I said looking up at him.

"Alice" Tim said sternly looking down at me and I gave him my puppy eyes.

Two-bit came up behind me and took my face in his hands saying. "Look at this cute little face Tim, how can you be mad at her?" I turned to face Two-bit and smiled at him as I swatted away his hands. He swatted mine back. And I tackled him to the ground and we began to play fight. I pinned him and flipped my hair out of my face. "Wow, I pinned ya. And I thought you were a greaser not a soc." The guys ooo'd at him and we began to roll around again. I pinned him again and sat on his stomach, my hands held his shoulders down. "Like I said I figured since you were a greaser you'd fight like one not like a soc."

He smiled at me. And laughed. I looked at him puzzled and turned around to see Tim pick me up and throw me over his shoulder.

"Now come on, you gotta know by looking at him that boy's a greaser." Tim said as he smacked my butt.

"Ow. I wouldn't be talking Tim, you look more like a hood than he does." Tim threw me up in the air and I was caught by someone I didn't know. "Why hello, and who might you be?" I joked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hello to you too. I'm Darry and I will be throwing you today." He laughed and so did I as he tossed me into the air and I was again caught by someone. "Well hello I'm Steve and I'd like you to meet my friend Soda." He handed me over to Soda whom smiled down at me "Why I think we've met before." "I think we have too." I said laughing. He handed me to Dally. I struggled to get out of his arms but he held me tighter. "Well, well, well look who I've got here. Looks like she can't fend for herself anymore." I gave up and relaxed into his arms. They were strong and supportive. Something shot through me and I felt different around Dally.

The sun was beginning to set so Tim and me headed for home. I looked forward as I asked Tim a question. "Why haven't you introduced me to them before, they were fun?"

"You mean why haven't I introduced you to Dally before and you like him?" Tim looked down at me knowing very well that he was right. But I wouldn't let him know that.

"No, I don't, I asked why you never introduced me to them before. You seemed to know who they were and were comfortable with them throwing me around like a sack of potatoes."

"Well, I trust them, I can call them to help us fight and they do the same. And you seemed to handle yourself pretty well anyway."

"True," I said walking up the front porch steps and turning to cut Tim off. "But why haven't you introduced me to them before?"

"Because Dally has only been here as long as you, and he's not someone I wanted you to meet, until you did on your own. They are nice and I trust them with you I just never wanted to let you meet Dally who is always with them."

"Oh." I said and let Tim pass me and I followed him into the house. I went into my room and lay down. I thought of the way I had felt when Dally caught me, the way his body felt against mine. It was an odd feeling, but surprisingly it was a feeling I liked and could get used to. I began to drift off to sleep.


	3. A Date?

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." Curly said from the couch as I walked through the living room in a pair of red sweatpants and a grey tank top.

"It Lives!" Tim yelled at me.

"Oh shut up. What time is it?" I asked sleepily

"11."

"Tim said you met Ponyboy yesterday." Curly said coming up behind me.

"Yea so?"

"Well that means ya met the rest of the gang." I nodded my head. "Well we were going to go over there, ya wanna go?"

"Yea just let me change."

"That might be a good idea." Tim said looking at my sweats.

"Hey! They're comfy to sleep in." I turned back to my room and looked through my closet. I rummaged through my stuff and finally decided on a silky pink shirt that had long sleeves, but they were cut where they just were held together at my shoulders, elbows, and wrists, and blue jean shorts. I put on my pink sandals and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I headed back into the living room and Curly whistled.

"Wow! Who you tryin' to impress?"

"No one."

"Liar." Tim said. "She's trying to impress Dallas."

I hit him on his shoulder and we walked out of the house and to the Curtis's.

Tim opened the door and yelled. "Hey."

Everybody I had met yesterday seemed to be in the house.

Sodapop was the first to greet me. "See I told ya she'd come back Dally." He smiled at me and laughed at Dally who was sitting in a large chair with an I'm-about-to-kill-you look. The tall, really muscular one came out of the kitchen dragging Two-bit behind him.

"Two-bit next time I want your help in the kitchen I'll ask for it." He said shaking his head and walking back into the other room.

I covered my mouth with my hand and laughed quietly. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Well, looks like ya just cant stand to be away from me." He shook my head and laughed. "It seems like you were the one to come up to me and actually my idiot brothers dragged me along."

"Dragged! Dragged!" Tim said putting his hand over his heart. "HA! You gladly jumped out the door when we said we were going." He turned to the tall muscular one who had come in. "Hello Darry, do ya think you can baby-sit one more for me for a few hours. She won't wanna be around my gang and I don't like to leave her at the house with the old man."

"Naw, she can stay with us for as long as she'd like."

"Thanks Darry." Tim turned back to me. "You be nice, don't drink, smoke, hurt any of um, and stay here, don't try to run off they'll catch you." He turned to leave then turned back. "And don't even THINK about trying to go home!" He hugged me, something I wouldn't think he'd do in public and left.

I turned to look at Two-bit who still had his arm around me. "Ya gonna let me go?"

"Naw I gotta make sure ya know everybody, you didn't get a proper introduction yesterday." He turned me around to face everyone. "The o so muscular guy standing beside me here is Darrel Curtis, we all call him Darry. Sodapop is the one on the floor stretched out there and Ponyboy is the one next to him. Darry, Soda, and Pony are brothers. The dark-haired one is Johnny, the bum one the couch in Steve." "Hey!" He said sitting up a little then lying back down. "And that there is Dallas, or Dally as we all call him. And me well I'm Two-bit Matthews"

"So how are you Tim's adoptive sister, we've all been wondering about that." Soda asked.

"Sit." Steve pointed to the spot beside him on the couch.

"Um well, I got dropped off here by my parents and got into a little trouble with some guy and Tim and Curly helped me out and then I stayed with them and here I am."

"Why'd you get dropped off?" Darry asked as he leaned against the wall.

"My parents didn't want me. I was a mistake to them. They send money and I got a car last year but that's it. No letters, no pictures, nothing I wanted. Mrs. Shepard is my mother and Mr. Shepard is well, well he's there."

"So they just left you here." Dally asked with no emotion what so ever.

"Yea they just left. I don't really care I mean it's not a great place here, but it's better than what I was living with. I'm a senior at the highschool and I'm on the volleyball team."

"Pony goes to the school, he's a freshman." Soda said happily.

"Yea I've seen you around. You sometimes eat with Elizabeth and Sarah don't you."

"Yea you're in my art class."

"Yea I am. You're a really good artist."

"Thanks."

"Well this has been a fun chat but does anyone wanna play football?" Dally asked standing up and holding a football in his hands.

"Sure." The guys all jumped up and out the door except for Two-bit who walked with me.

The guys choose teams and I decided to play. It was Darry, Pony, Johnny and me against Dally, Two-bit, Soda, and Steve. The game had been going good and Tim and Curly had come back and watched. Dally caught the ball and began to run for the touchdown but I saw him and began to catch up to him.

"Careful Dally she's going to catch ya." Tim yelled.

I came up behind him and grabbed his waist pulling him down to the ground with me. He rolled over and sat up on his elbows. The guys had run over and stood around us. Two-bit was cracking up.

"She tackled you! Dally got tackled by a girl!"

I kicked my legs under Two-bit's feet and he fell to the ground. "Excuse me, what is the matter with being tackled by a girl. Oh and by the way, you got knocked down by a girl." I mocked him.

"Nuthin, it just don't happen very often, except by Sylvia."

I looked up at Tim puzzled I had heard that name before. "Yea you know her, you broke her nose one night." He said looked back down at me.

"So you're the one who broke her nose. Good job she was so pissed, it was just funny."

"No problem. I think she was the one who started the fight but I finished it alright. I had been sitting on 'her man' and she got all upset and started yelling at me and pushed me off him and then continued to trash talk me. I hit her and told her if your going to fight someone fight them, don't stand there and run your mouth."

The guys all cracked up and I tried to stand up but Dally pulled me back down. "Not so fast. Do ya think your brother will let ya come with me to the movies tonight?" "I Dunno why don't ya ask him."

He stood up and helped me up and asked Tim if he could take me to see a movie in front of everyone. I almost went red at just the thought of what Tim might say to him.

"Yea you can take her out. Just have her back before midnight, and don't pull anything on her." Tim said and I almost squealed that he was letting me go out with Dally, but I kept my calm and turned to Dally.

"Ok then, I'll pick ya up around 7 then." He said.

"Alright, yea. I'll see ya then." I turned back to Tim and Curly and we said goodbye to the guys and headed back home.

"Well I think someone has a crush. Don't you Tim." Curly teased as we walked down the street towards the house. "Yea I think she does. You better watch yourself, he's not normally this nice."

"Well maybe he just knows my brothers can beat the tar out of him if he pulls anything."

"Yea that might be the reason." Curly said sarcastically.

We walked into the house and I looked at the clock, it was 3:30. Wow it was kinda early so I went to my room and took a nap.


	4. Dinner & A Movie

I woke up to Tim shaking me and telling me something I couldn't understand. I finally woke up and yelled at him. "WHAT!"

"It's 6:00 and if you wanna go on this date of yours you might wanna get your lazy butt up."

He left the room and I got up and went into the bathroom. I took a quick but hot shower and ran back into my bedroom. I looked through my clothes and finally found something cute but not trashy. I looked in my mirror that hung on my closet door, I had on a jean skirt that was about 6 inches above my knees and a light pink tank top that had princess written across it in a darker pink with glitter. I slipped into a pair of pink strappy sandals that tied around my ankles and had a small heel and let my hair down and pushed it behind my ears. I had on no make up, I don't really wear it. I heard a knock on the door and Curly came into my room. "You boy toy is here."

"He is not my boy…" I stopped Dally was standing in the living room and I decided not to finish that sentence. "Well… um." I had no clue what to say. Luckily I was saved.

"Well the movie starts at 8:00 so ya wanna get going." He smiled at me and I waved goodbye to Tim and Curly and we left.

We walked in silence for a while until we reached a group of guys that were about to fight. Dally pulled me too him and kept me close as we past them. He still held onto me long after we passed but I didn't care I liked being this close to him and not being on the grass in a lot. We reached the movie theater and Dally did the unthinkable he paid for us to get in. We bought popcorn and drinks and we sat down. I was really cold and I guess Dally noticed because he put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder and we watched the movie in silence.

When the movie was over we began to walk back to my house. It was only 10:00 so we went to the Dingo and sat down. We got a milkshake and some fries. For the first time during our date Dally spoke.

"So you've never looked for your parents?"

"I wrote my dad one letter every day for a year. I never got anything back besides money and last year my car. I wished every year they would come and get me, no one came to get me so I gave up, I stopped wishing and praying and I finally stopped writing."

"Oh. So you've lived here for 3 years with Tim Shepard, gone to the highschool, play volleyball, ad never met anyone outside of the volleyball team and your brothers gang?"

"Yupp." I said and smiled at him. "I'm not one to just easily trust someone."

"You talked to us pretty fast."

"Yes… but Tim and Curly were with me."

We talked for awhile longer about volleyball, fighting, New York, and how Dally wound up here. At 11:30 we paid and headed to my house. I shivered as the cold night wind whipped around me. Why did I wear a tank top, I mentally kicked myself for not bringing a jacket. I looked up at Dally and smiled. He had his arm around my waist and felt me shiver once again. He stopped walking and took off his jacket he wrapped it around my shoulders and put his arm back around my waist as we continued to walk.

When we reached my house he walked me up my front porch. He turned me around and put his hands on my hips. He looked down at me and smiled something he rarely did. "I had fun tonight Alice. I hope you did to." I smiled. "I did… I had a lot of fun. Thanks Dally." I stood on my tiptoes and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thanks for tonight it was fun." He turned around and began to walk home, or wherever he went, he waved bye to me and I waved back and walked in the house.

I shut the door and leaned against it and sighed a happy sigh of relief and closed my eyes.

"So I take it you had a good time."

I jumped up and yelped at the sound of Tim's voice. He didn't sound mad or upset but I looked at the clock just incase, 11:50, I was home in time. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Did he pull anything, was he nice, did he pay, where did y'all go?"

"Tim! Slow down. He was a perfect gentleman (Tim snorted at that), he paid, and we saw a movie and went to the Dingo. So you can go to sleep and not have to kill him."

"Why are you wearing his jacket?" He asked looking at it draped across my shoulders.

"I was cold and he let me wear it. Nothing more Tim. I like Dally, he's nice to me ok. Can you live with this or do I have to beat it into you?"

"Yea I guess I can deal with it." He kissed the top of my head and walked to his room. I sighed again and went into my room. I changed into a pair of grey sweats and a black T-shirt and fell asleep with Dally's jacket.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok I had alot of this story already written before i joined so i can post more chapters later but guess what... y'all have to review first before u get anymore chapters to find out what happens between Alice and Dally. 


	5. Pain

3 weeks later

I opened my eyes, it was Sunday, and I could go back to sleep. I rolled over only to have the rising sun shown in my eyes. I groaned. I tried to roll over again and fell of the bed wrapped in the sheets. Tim came running in, probably from the loud thud I made.

"What the hell happened?"

"The wind decided to open my window and push me out, what do you think happened dipstick, I fell off the bed."

"How did you manage to do that."

"It's called rolling over to far because the stupid sun is in your eyes."

"Are you alright?" He helped me up and I sat on the bed.

"Well how would you feel if you fell off a bed. Huh?"

"Pain."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what my back is feeling right now."

"I'm sorry, but um… Dally called from the Curtis's house and they want you to come over. So if you want to go over there get dressed and I'll walk you over there."

"I'll go but I think I'll drive k?"

"Yea that's fine so hurry up and get dressed." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I flipped the sheets off and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a purple tank top. I put on my tennis shoes and walked out of my room, grabbing my keys from the dresser pulling the door shut behind me. Tim nodded to me to let me know he saw me leave and I continued to walk to my car. I opened the door and put the top down, my car was cherry red Mustang convertible, I loved my car. I turned the engine on and drove off to the Curtis's house.

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry that this was really short but next chapter will be back to Dally's point of view and y'all can see what he's been thinking this whole time. So please review and I might put up the next chapter. 


	6. Sister?

Dally's POV (back to when he meets her):

We were all sitting on Two-bit and Steve's cars when Tim and some chick walked down the street. We were smoking, drinking, talking, and just hanging out when Two-bit yelled out at them…

"Hey looks like Tim picked himself up a broad."

Tim and the girl began to walk towards us and I threw down my cigarette butt and leaned against the car. Once Tim reached us he pushed the girl into Two-bit's arms, he caught her.

"Naw Two-bit you can take her she's free…" He stopped.

I looked at Tim and cocked an eyebrow, wow Tim gave up a girl, and not to mention one that cute.

"If you wanna get beat." Tim finished his sentence.

"Why?" Two-bit asked cocking an eyebrow, his famous trademark.

"She's my sister."

Dang, she looks nothing like Shepard. "I didn't know you had a sister Tim." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Well she's more like my adoptive sister, Dally."

I looked her up and down and knew I made her nervous. She had nice curves, kinda short but still cute.

"Well she certainly is a pretty thing, what's your name sweetheart?" I heard Two-bit ask her, dang if he didn't get slapped it would be a miracle.

"It's certainly not sweetheart I can tell you that much." She snapped at him and walked back to Tim. Dang she had an attitude, but hey what do you expect with her living with Tim Shepard.

"Uh huh well she certainly is feisty Tim." Two-bit stated the obvious again.

"Two- bit maybe if ya be nice to her she'd tell ya her name." Soda said as he swung his arm around her shoulders playfully, huh she didn't back away. "Now, I'm Sodapop." He put his hand to his chest. "This is my brother Darry, and Ponyboy. The one running his mouth is Two-bit. That's Steve, he's my best friend. That's Johnny, and that's…"

"Dallas Winston." She cut him off and looked me directly in the eye.

"Well, looks like she already knows me Soda." I said stepping up to her.

"No actually I don't. I've heard about you and that's all. You fought my brother, and from the way he looked you lost that fight."

She snapped at me and stepped back to Tim again. So much for the nice girl.

"Aw come on, I don't bite." She stayed where she was. I turned around the gang. "Guys I think she's scared of me." her voice made me snap my head back around.

"Dallas Winston I am not scared of you in the least. There is nothing about you that scares me, at all. Not your looks, not your record, not your attitude, or the way you fight." She stepped up to me, dang she was close. "I live with Tim and Curly Shepard do you really think YOU scare me?" She put her hands on her hips and leaned her weight to one leg.

I stepped back holding his hands up. "Alright you win sweetheart."

"My name is NOT nor will it ever be sweetheart it's Alice." She said pointing a finger at me.

"Hey calm down, Dally's a friend of mine." Tim put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tim I think you need to make new friends." She said looking up at him.

"Alice" Tim said sternly looking down at her and she gave him puppy eyes.

Two-bit came up behind her and took her face in his hands saying.

"Look at this cute little face Tim, how can you be mad at her?" She turned to face Two-bit and smiled at him as she swatted away his hands. He swatted hers right back. And she tackled him to the ground and they began to play fight. She shocked us all, well except for Tim, by pinning Two-bit. She flipped her hair out of her face.

"Wow, I pinned ya. And I thought you were a greaser not a soc." We all ooo'd at her and they began to roll around again. She pinned him again and sat on his stomach, her hands held his shoulders down. "Like I said I figured since you were a greaser you'd fight like one not like a soc."

Two-bit smiled at her and laughed as Tim came up behind her and picked her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"Now come on, you gotta know by looking at him that boy's a greaser." Tim said as he smacked her butt.

"Ow. I wouldn't be talking Tim, you look more like a hood than he does." Tim threw her up in the air and Darry caught her.

"Why hello, and who might you be?" She joked wrapping her arms around his neck and bending her knees.

"Hello to you too. I'm Darry and I will be throwing up in the air you today." He laughed and so did Alice as he tossed her to Steve.

"Well hello I'm Steve and I'd like you to meet my friend Soda." He handed her to Soda who smiled "Why I think we've met before." "I think we have too." She said laughing. He handed her to me. She struggled to get out but I tighten my grip but tried not to hurt her. "Well, well, well look who I've got here. Looks like she can't fend for herself anymore." She gave up and I felt her relax in my arms. I had one hand on her arm and her skin was so soft. I put her down and she walked back over to Tim. The sun was beginning to set. "Bye guys it was nice meeting you." She said as she waved goodbye and walked off with Tim.

"Dang that was one hot broad." Two- bit said. The guys agreed with him but I just kept looking in the direction she walked off in. I snapped out of my thoughts by Two-bit waving his hand in front of my face.

"What!" I yelled.

"What did ya think of her?"

"She was…" my thoughts drifted to her. She was really pretty, had a nice body, she seemed smart, I guess, she could pin Two-bit to the ground, which was funny, and she was spunky.

"Well…" Steve said.

"She was hot. But I still can't believe she's Tim's sister." I said. We all drank and smoked a little more and then we all went our separate ways. Me and Johnny went to the Curtis's and stayed at their house for the night.


	7. A Good Time

I woke up on the Curtis's couch. Soda and Steve were wrestling on the floor around Johnny, Two-bit and Pony sat on the floor watching Mickey Mouse. Darry was in his chair reading the paper.

"Hey Darry, do you think Curly could come over today?" Pony asked.

"Yea sure go call him, see if Alice and Tim wanna come too."

Pony got up and went to the phone. I sat up when Darry mentioned Alice. Pony hung up the phone and came back in the room.

"They'll be over in a while after Tim gets Alice up and ready." He laughed and shook his head.

About 30 minutes later Tim opened the door and Said "Hey." Curly was behind him and went directly over to Pony and Alice stepped up beside Tim. I let my eyes travel up her body and I took it all in. She had on strappy pink sandals and short shorts that showed off her tan legs. Her shirt was pink and the long sleeves on it were cut. The shirt looked silky and it fit her well, showing off her curves. Her hair was pulled back and she had no make up on, she was defiantly not a typical greaser girl, and I liked that.

Soda and Steve had stopped wrestling before they came and Sodapop jumped up off the floor and greeted her.

"See I told ya she'd come back Dally." He smiled at her and laughed at me. I had talked to him last night about if he thought we'd see her again. I gave him my I'm-about-to-kill-you look.

Darry came in dragging Two-bit behind him. "Two-bit next time I want your help in the kitchen I'll ask for it." He said shaking his head and walking back into the other room.

Alice covered her mouth and looked like she was laughing. She was so beautiful. Two-bit walked over to her and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Well, looks like ya just cant stand to be away from me." She shook her head and laughed.

"Actually my idiot brothers dragged me along."

"Dragged! Dragged!" Tim said putting his hand over his heart. "HA! You gladly jumped out the door when we said we were going."

They sat down and we watched the TV Two-bit sat down next to her with his arm still around her shoulders until Darry came back in the room.

"Hello Darry, do ya think you can baby-sit one more for me for a few hours. She won't wanna be around my gang and I don't like to leave her at the house with the old man."

"Naw, she can stay with us for as long as she'd like. Is Curly staying?"

"Naw he wanted to come with me. Thanks Darry." Tim turned back Alice. "You be nice, don't drink, smoke, hurt any of um, and stay here, don't try to run off they'll catch you." He turned to leave then turned back. "And don't even THINK about trying to go home!" He hugged her, something I didn't think he would do in front of us and left.

She looked at Two-bit who still had his arm around her. "Ya gonna let me go?"

"Naw I gotta make sure ya know everybody, you didn't get a proper introduction yesterday." He turned her around to face everyone. "The o so muscular guy standing beside me here is Darrel Curtis, we call him Darry. Sodapop is the one on the floor stretched out there and Ponyboy is the one next to him. Darry, Soda, and Pony are brothers. The dark-haired one is Johnny, the bum one the couch in Steve." "Hey!" He said sitting up a little then lying back down. "And that there is Dallas, or Dally as we all call him. And me well I'm Two-bit Matthews"

"So how are you Tim's adoptive sister, we've all been wondering about that." Soda asked.

"Sit." Steve pointed to the spot beside him on the couch. She sat next to him without hesitating.

"Um well, I got dropped off here by my parents and got into a little trouble with some guy and Tim and Curly helped me out and then I stayed with them and here I am."

"Why'd you get dropped off?" Darry asked her as he leaned against the wall.

"My parents didn't want me. I was a mistake to them. They send money and I got a car last year but that's it. No letters, no pictures, nothing I wanted. Mrs. Shepard is my mother and Mr. Shepard is well, well he's there."

"So they just left you here." I asked not showing that I cared about what happened to her.

"Yea they just left. I don't really care I mean it's not a great place here, but it's better than what I was living with. I'm a senior at the highschool and I'm on the volleyball team."

"Pony goes to the school, he's a freshman." Soda said happily.

"Yea I've seen you around. You sometimes eat with Elizabeth and Sarah don't you."

"Yea you're in my art class."

"Yea I am. You're a really good artist."

"Thanks."

"Well this has been a fun chat but does anyone wanna play football?" I asked standing up and tossing a football between my hands.

"Sure." The guys all jumped up and out the door except for Two-bit and Alice and they walked out together. We chose teams and I got to play against Alice. Tim and Curly came around 2:30. We had gone back in to eat lunch around 1 and then came back out again.

I caught the ball and began to run for the touchdown. I looked back quickly to see Alice right behind me.

"Careful Dally she's going to catch you." Tim yelled.

The next thing I felt was Alice's arms around my waist pulling me to the ground. She landed on top of me. I rolled over and sat up on my elbows she was still stretched across my body. The guys had run over and stood around us. Two-bit was cracking up.

"She tackled you! Dally got tackled by a girl!"

Alice kicked her legs under Two-bit's feet causing him to fall to the ground.

"Excuse me, what is the matter with being tackled by a girl?" She asked putting her hand on her hip, causing more of her weight, or what little there was, to be put on me.

"Nuthin, it just don't happen very often, except by Sylvia." Steve said.

She looked up at Tim puzzled. "Yea you know her, you broke her nose one night." He said looked back down at her.

"So you're the one who broke her nose. Good job she was so pissed, it was just funny." I said laughing.

"No problem. I think she was the one who started the fight but I finished it alright. I had been sitting on 'her man' and she got all upset and started yelling at me and pushed me off him and then continued to trash talk me. I hit her and told her if your going to fight someone fight them, don't stand there and run your mouth."

The guys all cracked up and she tried to stand up but I pulled her back down to me. "Not so fast. Do ya think your brother will let ya come with me to the movies tonight?" "I dunno why don't ya ask him."

I stood up and helped her up and asked Tim if I could take her to the movies. I looked back at Alice quickly who had turned a bright pink color, maybe because she was afraid of how Tim would respond, but heck maybe she wanted me to ask him alone.

"Yea you can take her out. Just have her back before midnight, and don't pull anything on her." Tim said and I turned back around to her.

"Ok then, I'll pick ya up around 7 then." I said.

"Alright, yea. I'll see ya then." She turned back to Tim and Curly and said goodbye and they headed back home.

I walked back to my house and opened the door. My dad wasn't home luckily. I didn't want to go through the trouble with him. He always threatened me, not that it really scared me, he was always drunk, but it was just annoying. I changed my shirt, fixed my hair, and grabbed my leather jacket. I left my room and walked down to the Curtis's.

I opened the door and found that the only one missing was Two-bit. Steve and Soda were playing poker so I decided to join in. I looked down at my watch, 7:15. I got up and walked to the Shepard house. Defiantly not somewhere I go all that often.

I knocked on the door. Tim opened it. "Well hello there, I didn't think you'd show up. She's still getting ready so come on inside." He stepped to the side and let me come in shutting the door behind him. Curly looked me up and down and then turned down a hallway and opened a door and stepped inside. I heard him say something but could understand what he said. I figured it was Alice's room. Curly came back laughing and Alice followed him.

"He is not my boy…" She stopped. "Well…um." She said looking down at her feet. I looked at her again like I had done every time I saw her and took in her look. Strappy pink sandals, short jean skirt, pink tank top that said princess her hair was down and she had no makeup on.

"Well the movie starts at 8:00 so ya wanna get going." I smiled at her when she looked back up at me. She waved goodbye to Tim and Curly and we left.

I didn't have much to say to her but I came up with one thing. "You look nice tonight." I could almost just kick myself. "Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself." We walked in silence. When we reached a group of guys almost about to fight I pulled her to me and I kept her close. She felt so good next to me that I didn't let go. When we reached the theater I did the unthinkable I paid. I wanted to impress her so I didn't want to sneak in like I normally do. We bought drinks and popcorn and sat down. The movie started a few minutes later.

I looked down at her after about 30 minutes when I got bored. She shivered so I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder. When the movie ended we walked outside. "Well, it's only like 10 so do you wanna go to the Dingo?" I asked. "Sure." She said and I put my arm around her waist as we walked. I ordered us a milkshake and some fries. After the waitress left I looked at her. She was looking out the window.

"So… you've never looked for your parents?" I asked, bringing her attention back to me.

"I wrote my dad one letter every day for a year. I never got anything back besides money and last year my car. I wished every year they would come and get me, no one came to get me so I gave up, I stopped wishing and praying and finally I stopped writing."

"Oh. So you've lived here for 3 years with Tim Shepard, gone to the highschool, play volleyball, and never met anyone outside of the volleyball team and your brothers gang?"

"Yupp." She said and smiled at me. "I'm not real social."

"You talked to us pretty fast."

"Yes… but Tim and Curly were with me. I'm not one to just easily trust someone."

We ate and talked about her volleyball team, fights, New York, and how I got here. At 11:30 I paid and we headed to her house. My arm was around her waist and I felt her shiver again as the wind blew around us. Dang, I thought, after living here for 3 years you'd think she would know the nights are chilly. I stopped walking and took off my jacket and held it out for her to put on. Once she put it on I put my arm back around her and we continued to walk to her house. Once we reached her house I walked her up to her door. I turned her around and put my hands on her hips. She made me feel so good; I smiled down at her. "I had fun tonight Alice. I hope you did to."

She smiled back at me, practically melting me inside, something no other girl could do. "I did… I had a lot of fun. Thanks Dally." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek, then dropped back down to the ground. "Thanks for tonight it was fun." I said again and turned around and walked down the steps and to the sidewalk. I waved back at her and she walked inside the house.

As I walked I thought about Alice. There was something about her that was different. She was kind of like Ponyboy, maybe. She could go places if she really wanted to. She was beautiful. She wasn't trashy, but she could where a short skirt and still look decent. Something Sylvia couldn't do. She seemed to be smart, she hadn't really said anything about her grades. She was a senior in highschool, meaning in a year she would be leaving for college. I walked into the Curtis's house and crashed on the couch.


	8. Poker

Alice's POV:

I pulled into the Curtis's driveway and honked the horn, nothing, then gave the traditional Shepard gang whistle. They all came outside at that. Steve's mouth dropped open when he saw me sitting in my car. My hair had been windblown and my sunglasses were on. I leaned back in my car.

"So, do y'all believe me now that I have a Mustang." Steve nodded. "Ya know you can touch it Steve."

He walked over and around my car. He seemed to be in shock. It was a very pretty car. I opened the door for him.

"Sit. I need some help with it anyway." He sat and looked at me funny.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked puzzled looking down at the leather interior.

"It starts funny. Once I run it for awhile and then get back in it to go again it won't start." He noticed I had turned the car off.

"Turn it on."

I turned the key. The engine started, stuttered, then stopped.

"See, it won't start now. I can't figure out what's wrong with it, I've only had it for a year." I looked at Steve. He got out of the car and opened the hood. He shut the hood and looked back up at me while leaning on the car.

"The battery is going dead."

"Ok… can you fix it?" "Yea all I have to do is change the battery. Let the car cool down and then this afternoon I'll take it over to the DX and get her fixed up for you." I smiled and nodded.

"So…" I said holding my keys and getting out of the car and walking over to Dally. "Y'all wanted me over here, I'm over here now, what are we going to do?" I asked looking up at Dally.

"Poker." Two-bit said while taking a sip from his beer bottle.

"What? Did you said poke her?" I asked looking at him.

"Ok." Dally said and poked my stomach. I giggled as he touched my tickle spot. Two-bit cocked an eyebrow and poked me in the other side. I giggled and swatted his hand away.

"Oh so someone is ticklish." Soda said walking towards me.

"Soda don't you dare. Soda…. Soda…" I said backing up. I ran right into Dally. He wrapped his arms just under my boobs, squishing my arms to my sides. He lifted me off the ground. I still had my keys in my hand. Two-bit grabbed my feet. Lifting my completely off the ground. I looked over Dally's shoulder as Darry held the door open. "No, no no no no Darry, Darry don't help them." He shook his head and laughed. They all went in the house after us. Dally and Two-bit held me to the ground. Soda and Pony came over, one on each side of me and bent over me on their knees. "No Soda, Pony, don't you dare." I said but it was too late they both attacked me and I was in a fit of giggles in seconds. I was squirming around trying to break away from Dally's grip but he held me firmly but not hard enough to hurt me. I rolled around to the point that I had twisted myself up in my own arms. "Johnny I think we need some help over here." Pony said. Johnny came over and untwisted me and then sat on my thighs and began tickling me too. Gosh this was torture. They finally got off me after I bribed them.

"Ok so what was your special little secret?" Steve asked as he sat on the couch.

Dally let go of my shoulders and I propped myself up on my elbows "Living with one of the worst gangs in Tulsa you'd think I wasn't something I am…" They looked puzzled. "I'm a virgin."

Dally's eyes got big and Two-bit choked on his beer. Pony and Johnny went red and Steve laughed. Darry smirked.

"Are you serious, you live with the worst group of guys who will rape girls if they don't give them what they want and you're a virgin?" Steve said in shock.

"You're deft aren't you." I said laughing. "I told you I'm Tim Shepard's little sister, do you really think he's going to let any guy touch me in anyway I don't want to be touched. Not to mention I don't go anywhere near those guys unless I'm with Tim. You've seen me, I'm not exactly Miss Muscles."

Steve laughed. Dally stood up and stood me up with so much force I lost my balance and fell backwards into him. He had his arms around my chest and his fingers were touching my boob. My arms were pressed against his and my backside was against him. He pushed me back up and his hands stayed on my hips. Everyone's eyes were on us. I looked up at Dally

"You can let go of me now I'm not going to fall." I said looking into his eyes.

"Oh right." He slid his hands off me slowly and almost reluctantly. "So anybody wanna go to the Dingo."

"I'll go." I said. "I need a job anyways if I wanna pay for my car to get fixed." I said turning to him.

Johnny, Ponyboy, and Two-bit sat across from Dally and me. Two-bit did that on purpose and I know it. We ordered food and talked. Dally stretched and put his arm around me. Two-bit smiled at me knowing very well that I liked him. He knew me too well already. After we ate I slid out of the booth and walked up to the counter. A tall blonde guy came up and asked how could he help. "Hi, can I speak with your manager."

"Sure" he said and disappeared behind a door. Dally came up and wrapped his arm around me and cracked his knuckles when he noticed a guy staring at me as I leaned against the counter. A few minutes later the blonde guy came back out followed by a dark-haired lady.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked politely.

"Um well I was wondering if you are looking for people to hire."

"Well we could always use the help, do you have any past experience being a waitress."

"No ma'am but I am very comfortable around people and don't mind being on my feet all day."

"Well that's good when can you start?"

"Well I am a senior in highschool so in a few weeks I will graduate and be done so I can come after school until then and during the weekends."

"Ok good can you come in tomorrow from 4 to 9?"

"Sure."

"Ok I'll have your uniform, and your hair has to be pulled back out of your face."

"Ok thank you." We turned to leave, because Two-bit Pony and Johnny where waiting outside, when she called me back.

"By the way miss what is your name.

"Alice Huntington." I said.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Miss Huntington."

A/N: I know absolutely nothing about cars. My ex b/f tried to teach me and it didnt work. So if anyone knows anything about cars and thinks i'm an idiot right now ok. whatever likei said i dont know anything about cars so i guessed on what could be wrong with her car.


	9. A Night To Remember

5 months later

Alice's POV:

I looked up at the clock at the Dingo, 10:50. I had been working overtime to raise money and because they needed help on Friday nights. I am paid $5 an hour and I work 5 hours Monday –Thursday and 7 hours on Friday and Saturday nights. I sucks but it actually pays pretty good, $170 a week isn't bad for me, and I got my car fixed so when I get off work Dally walks to get me and we drive to either the Curtis's house, his, or mine. I brought my last table of the night their food, watched them eat it and then leave, leaving the money on the table. I got up, cleaned the table took the money to the register and put the tip in the tip jar on the counter.

I hollered at my boss as I came back out from changing in the bathroom. "Mandy I'm leaving."

"Alright Alice, pick up your paycheck in my office."

"Already did. Thanks Mandy."

"Do you see Dally out there?" She always wanted to make sure he was here before I left.

"Yea he's waiting outside."

"Alright have a good rest of the weekend."

"You too!" I yelled as I left the busy restaurant. I walked over to Dally and pulled my keys out of my purse. "Are you driving or am I?" I asked him and giving him a kiss on his cheek. I noticed the bottle of beer in his hand and before he could answer I did. "Nevermind I'm driving you've been drinking." I said taking his hand and leading him to my car.

We drove over to my house and I parked the car in the driveway. Dally leaned over and kissed me. I couldn't smell the alcohol on him and began to wonder. After he pulled away I asked.

"You're not drunk are you?" He shook his head.

"I know you don't like it when I drink and I wanted to be with you tonight so I figured one beer would be fine. And it was."

I laughed at that and kissed him again. We unbuckled our seatbelts and I slid on top of his lap. His hands were in my hair and mine were around his neck. After awhile we pulled apart for air. I looked around and noticed Tim's car wasn't around. I looked in his eyes and he read my mind.

"Ya wanna go inside." He said in between breaths.

I nodded my head and he opened the door. I slid out and stood up and he followed behind me as I opened the door. I turned around to meet him, or rather meet his lips. He shut the door and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and continued to kiss him. He began to walk and the next thing I knew we were on top of my bed. I sat up and raised my hands over my head as he pulled my shirt off. I did the same and he laid me down on the bed. We continued to pull our clothes off until there was nothing between us. This was the beginning of a night that I would never forget because it would change my life forever.

A/N: Hey sorry, This was another short chapter. I try and make them longer but like I've said before I had this story already typed up before I got a fanfic account. The original story wasn't in chapter form so I have had to put it in on. Hence why some chapters are shorter than others. Please Review! (More reviews equals I put chapters up quicker!)


	10. Mood Swings

My alarm clock went off and I hit the button to make it shut up as hard as I could at 7 in the morning. I opened my eyes and sat up. Well I didn't have to go to school. I had graduated 3 weeks ago. But ugh it was a Monday, which meant I had to go to work from 8:30 till 12:30. Joy. I stood up and felt nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I flushed it and then rested on the bathroom floor for a minute when I heard Tim knock on the door.

"Hey you ok in there I thought I heard you throw up?" He asked from behind the closed door.

"Yea I'm fine I'm just going to get in the shower and then head to work." I said.

He said ok and walked away. I undressed, turned the shower on and got in. I stood there for awhile letting the warm water trail down my body. I washed my face, body, and hair, and turned off the water. I wrapped my hair up in a towel and dried myself off with another one. I walked back to my room and got dresses in my uniform. I began wondering why I threw up. Then it hit me. I ran over to my calendar. It had been 3 months since I had sex with Dally and I hadn't gotten my period, was I pregnant. I began to shake and sat down on my bed. Tim came by and saw me and jumped over to me sitting beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth.

"Hey, hey, hey, girly you're alright, what got you so scared?" Tim asked lifting my chin up so my eyes met his.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something outside. I'm ok now." I lied and stood up. "I need to get to work I'm going to be late." I grabbed my keys off my dresser and walked out of the house leaving a very confused Tim in my room.

I drove down to the Dingo. At 12:30 I picked up my monthly paycheck and drove to the bank, cashed it, and then drove to the store. I walked back to the medical counter and rang the little bell for service. A dark-haired lady who looked to be in her early 40's came up.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes…. I...was um… wondering if ….I could…buy.. a … um.. a … a… pregnancy …test." I finally stammered out and tried to choke back tears.

"Sure just hold on one moment." She turned around and went to where I couldn't see her and then came back with an EPT.

I paid and she said "Good Luck."

I turned back to her and smiled "Thank you." Was all I said as I walked out of the store.

I slipped the pregnancy test in my purse as I walked up the Curtis's porch. I opened the screen door and walked in. Dang this place was quiet.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked seeing Soda on the couch, the happy go lucky smile wasn't there today. Darry was the first to speak.

"I got in a fight with Pony and hit him and then he and Johnny killed a soc last night and they ran away. We don't know where they were or why they killed him. The fuzz took Dally to the station to question him earlier today and then he called about an hour ago and said he was looking for you, did he find you?"

I shook my head. "I haven't seen anyone except a few guys from Tim's gang and some other guys at the Dingo."

I sat down on the couch by Soda and gave him a big hug. A few minutes later Dally came in

"Hey have y'all heard from Alice?"

Steve pointed to the couch and Dally looked at me. I gave a weak smile. I couldn't do a whole lot I felt horrible, Pony and Johnny were somewhere, I might be pregnant and I was out of school and might be on my way to Oklahoma University when the summer was over.

I stayed with the guys and ate with them thought no one really spoke. After eating I felt sick. I held my hand to my stomach and leaned my elbow against the table. Dally put his arm around me.

"Hey babe, you all right?"

"Yea I'm fine." I said lifting my head up and taking my hand off of my stomach.

"Are you sure, you look a little pale." Soda said worriedly.

"Yes! I'm fine would y'all quit worrying about me!" I snapped at them. I pushed my chair back and stood up. I walked into the living room, grabbed my purse, and walked to my car. I got in the car and began to turn it on but someone opened the door and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the car.

"What is going on with you! You have never snapped at anyone before especially Soda! What is wrong Alice?" It was Dally.

"Nothing is wrong Dally! It's just…I just…I don't know, Pony and Johnny are gone… and ya know I just… I just need to be alone." His grip loosened on my arm and I pulled it away and got in my car. "I just want to go home right now."

He stood by my car as I turned it on. Tears had begun falling down my face and Dally looked hurt. I looked at him and grabbed his hand pulling him to me.

"I love you Dally but I just want to be left alone right now." He looked at me.

"I love you too." He kissed me and walked back up to the house as I drove home.

I turned my car off and dropped the keys in my purse as I headed inside. Tim was on the couch and said Curly was out. I walked into the bathroom and pulled out the pregnancy test. I read the directions and opened the box. After I took the test I looked down.

A/N: Tehe. Cliffy! I like to keep y'all on the edge of your seats. So review to get the next chapter and see if Alice is pregnant… and will she tell Dally if she is?


	11. The Hospital

After I took the test I looked down. It was positive. "NO! God no!" I screamed falling to the floor. Tim came running in. He saw the test in my hand and knelt down beside me.

"Alice?"

"I'm sorry Tim. I'm so sorry I didn't think this would happen." I was crying so hard into his arms.

"Who is the father?" he asked after I had somewhat calmed down.

"Dally." I said weakly knowing very well Tim might go and kill him.

I looked up at Tim, he had no expression on his face masking what he was thinking, something he always did and something I hated because I couldn't do it. Tim looked down at me.

"What are you going to do?"

I shook my head; I had no clue what I was going to do. I was 17 and worked at the Dingo, Pony and Johnny where gone and the guys knew I was upset. "I don't know Tim I'm so scared."

I started to cry again but Tim lifted my head up and looked me directly in the eye.

"You are going to tell Dally, and the guys that's the first thing you're going to do. Then you're going to have a baby and be a great mother Alice. You are going to be fine."

I shook my head as I got up off the floor and walked to my bedroom. I jumped on my bed in a fit of tears and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to the bright bright sunlight shining into my window. I rolled over and kicked the sheets off. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was Wednesday and Pony and Johnny had been gone for a week. The day went by as usual I got off work at the Dingo at 12:30 and Two-bit drove me home. (I had walked there today it was nice outside)

We pulled in the drive and no one was home so we drove to the Curtis's house. They said Dally wasn't around. "I don't care." It was around 7 when the phone rang.

"Hello? No this is his friend hold on one moment and I'll get him." I said.

It was some lady from the hospital.

"Hey Darry it's for you."

He talked on the phone for a moment it was mainly a one sided conversation so we didn't here much. He hung up the phone and for the first time since I met him Darry had tears brimming his eyes. "Pony is at the hospital. Johnny and Dally are there too but they wouldn't tell me anything other than there was a fire at some church and they rescued some kids from it." We all had stood up.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets go get the kid!" Two-bit said happily.

We drove in two cars, my car and Darry's truck. I had Two-bit and Steve with me and we let Darry and Soda ride together. Once we got there we all raced inside. Darry was making no sense what so ever to the receptionist so I pushed him aside.

"Can you tell us where Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade, and Dallas Winston have been taken please." "Yes ma'am I do believe they took them to the third floor."

We all began to rush off but I skidded to a halt and turned around quickly, "Thank you!" I said then ran off with Two-bit to the elevator Steve was holding open for us.

When it stopped me Steve and Two-bit stayed behind and let Darry and Soda see get out first. We rounded the corner and there he was. Ponyboy was safe. He was sitting down, his long dark brown hair gone, it was now shorter and blonde, and he was covered in ash. Him, Darry and Soda all hugged to poo outa each other.

Then Darry asked if we could see Johnny and Dally. The doctor looked at me and Darry, probably because I had a hold of his arm and was crying because I knew Ponyboy was ok. He pulled us aside and told us Johnny had broken his back and had 3rd degree burns and was in critical condition but Dally was in room 303 and we could go see him if we wanted to. Darry said thank you and we turned to the gang.

"So how's Johnnycakes?" Two-bit asked. I looked at Darry, I didn't want to be the one to let everybody know what was going on so I did the only thing I knew to do.

"Darry I think I'm going to go see Dally he's probably scared the nurses half to death already." He nodded and I walked off. I didn't want to leave Darry to be the one to tell them but I sure didn't want to do it.

I walked down the hallway and heard Dally's voice. "God lady get out of my room!"

She came scurrying out extremely flustered looking. "Are you going in to see Dallas?"

I nodded. "You're a very brave girl." She said quickly walking past me.

I took a deep breath and walked in the room. I smiled at him. I couldn't help but smile. He was lying on the bed, shirtless, and had his arm bandaged. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey babe, you alright?" Tears were brimming my eyes and I looked up at the ceiling wishing they would go away. He brushed his fingers against my bare arm.

"Hey what's wrong, babe."

When the tears fell I collapsed against him. His strong arms wrapped around me. Between my sobs I choked out, "Johnny broke his back, they don't know what's going to happen he wouldn't tell us very much. You're in the hospital. Curly's back in the reformatory. Dally my world is crashing down on me."

"Hey, look at me." I put my head on his shoulder so I could see him. "You ain't gonna loose me. I ain't gonna leave you Alice. I love you."

I was debating telling him I was pregnant when Two-bit and Steve came in.

"Hey we're headed out, they got Ponyboy so we need to get your car to get outa here." Steve said leaning on the door.

"How ya feeling Dall?"

"I'm alright. These people won't leave me alone!" He said right as a nurse walked in. Steve cracked his knuckles and she turned on her heel and left. I laughed at that.

"Well y'all better get going, babe you gotta work tomorrow?" I nodded my head. I kissed his lips and stood up, he still had my hand in his.

"I'll come see you some time Dally I'm not going to just leave you here to be tortured." I laughed and he let go of my hand. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around his sides and passionately kissed him.

We were interrupted by Steve clearing his throat. "Ok, ok stop it we don't wanna see y'all make out." We pulled apart and I smiled at him as I turned to leave with the guys.

I dropped Two-bit and Steve off at their houses and drove to mine. I walked inside and looked at the clock; 11:45. I went into my bedroom and set my keys on the dresser and walked to my bed. I picked up my T-shirt from the bottom of my bed and changed into it. I curled up and looked at the picture that sat on my bedside table. It was a picture of Dally and me. Two-bit took it at the Curtis's house. We were on the couch, Dally had his arm around me and my head was on his shoulder. Soda had just tackled Steve so we were all laughing. I loved that picture. I fell asleep looking at it.


	12. Rumble

That Friday Afternoon

I walked into the Curtis's house. The guys were all there.

"Hey Darry did you get off work?" I asked confused at why he was home.

"Yea, did you?"

"Yea um something came up so I called my boss and Tim and me went to see Dally and then came back home to eat and then I came here."

"What came up?" Soda asked seriously seeing that I was somewhat upset.

"Um well… I guess now is the best time to tell y'all." I paused.

"Tell us what?" Steve asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I um… well… I'm um… I'm pregnant." Ponyboy dropped the book he was reading. Two-bit choked on his beer, Steve and Soda got wide eyed and Darry was rubbing his eyes.

"Is Dally the father?" Darry asked.

"Well duh. Of course he is."

"Have you told him?" Soda asked.

"Not yet, I was trying to tell him the other day but couldn't do it. Tim and Curly know and now y'all do. Please don't say anything to him. I want to be the one to tell him." They nodded and Steve made a wise ass comment.

"So that's why you blew up at Soda the other day, and looked so sick."

"Shut up Steve, she's pregnant." Two-bit said, he always was standing up for me.

"Yes that's why I blew up at Soda." I turned to Soda "I'm sorry I yelled at you the other night. You were just trying to help."

"Aw it's ok, you didn't mean it." I smiled and he got up and came over to me. "Now since your pregnant I guess I can't give you a hug can I."

I shook my head. "You can still hug me, I'm pregnant but not that pregnant yet." I said and Soda picked me up and spun my around the room. I was laughing and screaming all at the same time. "Soda I said hug me not make me sick."

He looked worried and put me down. He began poking me and asking does this hurt. I swatted away his hands and jumped on his waist. "I'm pregnant Soda not bruised." I laughed and poked him. He flinched, "See not fun being poked is it?" he shook his head and put me down.

"How far along are you?" Darry asked concern for me visible in his eyes.

"I think I'm about 4 months. Well I need to get back home. The rumble's tonight and Tim needs to stay inside. So I need to be there to make sure he does." I laughed. "But before I go there's something I want y'all to see."

I walked over to my purse and pulled out an envelope. I handed it to Darry. He pulled out a check.

"Wow. That's a lot of money, but who's it from?"

"My parents.The letter said it was my graduation gift."

"How much is it?" Steve asked.

"$25,000. They said it was for college but I guess now I'm not going. So I guess its going to be for me to find a house and raise the baby." Darry gave me the check back "Well I've got to go. I'll be back tonight though." They all hugged me and I went home.

* * *

That Friday Night 

I was sitting on the couch. We were all at the Curtis's, well except for Dally and Johnny who were still in the hospital, and Two-bit who was somewhere probably getting drunk. Steve and Soda where playing poker, Darry was in the shower, and Ponyboy was questioning everybody. There was going to be a rumble tonight. I had gone to see Dally with Tim earlier today. Dally got upset that the paper didn't mention his police record, I was glad. The guys were getting ready to go but they wouldn't let me go.

"I still don't see why I can't go." I complain to Darry who came back in. "Pony's going." Darry gave me a stern look.

"Ponyboy's not pregnant. If you got hit in the stomach you'd be in a serious amount of pain and you might loose the baby. So no, you can't go. Tim told you no, Dally told you no, Soda and Steve told you no and know I'm telling you no. N O NO." I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me. "And that's the end of it."

Two-bit popped his head in the door. "Let's go!" They guys all rushed out the door doing flips and handsprings and stuff. I yelled at them

"Be careful!" And then went back in and made myself comfortable on the couch.

I woke up to the guys coming up the steps. They were somewhat yelling and hollering but mainly they sounded hurt. Two-bit came in first and held the door open as Darry and Soda helped Steve in. His shirt was unbuttoned and his ribs were black and blue. I got up off the couch and helped Steve lay down. I went into the bathroom and got the first aid kit. I went to Darry first. He only had a cut on his forehead.

"Where's Ponyboy?"

"He and Dally took off to the hospital. They went to see Johnny." I nodded and moved on to Two-bit.

"What hurts?" I asked him laughing.

"Well hello doctor." He held out his hand. His knuckles where bloody and busted open.

"And how did you get this?" I asked as I began to clean it up.

"I busted them over some socs head." He pulled his hand away when I put the cotton ball full of hydrogen peroxide on it. I cleaned up Two-bit and then moved to sit by Soda. He didn't look that bad.

"Well you don't look half bad there Soda." I said.

Two-bit laughed. "Yea but you should see the guy who kicked Pony, Soda jumped on him the moment he saw him." I laughed. "Good for you Soda." It then hit me. "Wait you said Dally and Ponyboy went to the hospital, Dally was in the hospital. How did he take Pony there?" I asked extremely confused and worried.

"He got out somehow, came running up right before it started. And for only using one arm he did pretty good." I moaned knowing how Dally got out, threatening someone.

I cleaned Soda up and moved on to Steve. Soda helped me and I took his shirt off so I could see his ribs better. When I started to wrap them Pony came in. I scared me so bad that I jumped and hit Steve's side. He moaned. I mouthed sorry, because Pony looked upset and Darry was trying to find out why. Steve nodded his head in pain and I finished wrapping his ribs. Ponyboy said Dally had run off, Johnny was dying, and that Dally couldn't take it. I only heard that, my mind was on Dally, was he going to be ok? Was I? I was so upset I didn't hear the phone ring. Or notice Steve had gotten up.

"That was Dally, the cops are after him we got to hide him!" Darry said.

Surprisingly I was the first out of the house. Darry looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm going and you can't stop me!"

We ran to the lot and stopped. There he was, running from the police. He pulled out a gun. I heard Pony say; "You idiot they don't know its not loaded." They guns fired, and Dally was spun around by the impact of the bullets. He fell to the ground.

"DALLY!" I screamed. Steve stumbled forward but Soda caught him. No one stopped me when I raced towards Dally. I knelt down beside him.

"Dally, Dally, look at me, Dally please, please Dally, Dally, God sweetie look at me, please talk to me." I was crying, tears were streaming down my face. I laid my head on his chest, his heart was slowly, barely still beating. The police came over and Darry began to pick me up. The began to drape a tarp over him. "NO! He's still alive. NO! Stop he's still breathing!" The paramedic that had arrived at some point knelt down beside Dally's limp body and checked his pulse. And finally said "He's still alive, get him to the hospital."

The Hospital, I thought, Johnny. I raced towards the house. Darry looked up and Two-bit raced after me. I ran inside grabbed my keys off the table, raced past Two-bit and got into my car. Two-bit jumped into my car. "Not so fast, where the heck do you think you are going!" He said.

"The hospital, Two-bit. I want to see Johnny. You can come or you can stay but I'm going." I said. My tears had stopped I was now in panic. Pony had said Johnny was dying.


	13. Done Being Nice

Once at the hospital we raced up to Johnny's room. The doctor and nurse stopped us.

"You can't go in there right now. He is not able to see people."

"That is IT! Look sir. I am maybe like five months pregnant. My boyfriend just got shot, my guys have been in a fight, my younger brother is in the reformatory and one of my best friends is in THAT room, and I AM going to see him, even if that means I have to kill you to get there!" I screamed at him. I was breathing hard and I was holding my stomach and my other hand was on Two-bit's upper arm for support. He stepped aside.

"Fine I will give you fifteen minutes, but then I want to see you," He looked at Two-bit. "Make that both of you. Fifteen minutes, then I will come and get you." I nodded at him and walked into the room.

Johnny looked somewhat peaceful, but his eyes where shut and his breathing was rough. "Hey Johnny." He opened his eyes and watched me walk towards him. "I'm not going to make it, I'm going to die Alice." My tears started to fall again.

"No you not Johnny. Your gonna make it. You gotta be here for me Johnny. You gotta. Wanna know why?" He nodded his head. "I'm pregnant Johnny, Guess what Dally's gonna be a daddy. You gotta be here Johnny. You gotta man. We need you Johnny, we love you, you can't leave us. What's Pony gonna do in rumbles man, y'all fight together. What's Two-bit gonna do when Pony goes back to school, huh, you want _that_ walking the streets." I pointed to Two-bit, who was leaning in the doorway. "What are Steve and Soda gonna do without their ref in poker so they don't cheat, what is Darry gonna do if you and Pony don't get on to him about working to much, what's Dally gonna do if your not there to keep him in line. Johnny, what am I gonna do without you. Johnny you mean so much to me, I look out for you, I always have. We love you Johnny. You gotta be here, for all of us, and the baby. Mine and Dally's baby. I'm going to have a baby Johnny."

"Alice I can't stop dying."

"Yes you can. You're going to live Johnny, I won't let you die. I won't let you leave us."

"Ma'am it's been fifteen minutes, I'm sorry. But I need to see both of you now." The doctor paused. "I'll be back Johnny. Don't you go anywhere, cus I'm coming back."

We left the room. Two-bit had his arm around me and I cried. The doctor was taking us down another hallway.

"Excuse me." I suddenly stopped walking causing Two-bit to stumble. The doctor turned around. "Is there anything that can be done for Johnny?"

"You can't afford anything that could be done." He said rudely.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him with all the rage I could muster at the time. "I have a steady job at the Dingo. My parents have sent me $500 dollars every month for 3 years. They just recently sent me a $25,000 check for my graduation gift. I have over $40,000 saved up, so just try me." I was beyond pissed at that moment.

"He needs surgery. We can fix his back, we can fix the burns. He won't ever be able to walk, he'd be in a wheelchair, but he'd be alive. He's not so far gone, he hasn't given up on life yet."

Tears were streaming down my face, 'hasn't given up yet' what did he mean by that. Did he think Johnny was just going to give up and die? No not our Johnny, not the Johnny I knew.

"How much will the surgery cost?" He stood strait up and looked me in the eye.

"$8,000. But now I need to examine you and have his hand stitched up, so if you'll please follow me." I didn't move.

Two-bit looked back at me, "Come on, he's just got to make sure your alright."

"I'm fine! Johnny needs that surgery and I'm going to make sure he gets it!" I began to walk in the direction the doctor had been going. I passed him and continued walking, stopped and turned to look at them. "Well you said you had to check me out so do it."

He shook his head and rushed forward and we followed him into a small room. He told me to lie down on the table and for Two-it to sit in the chair by the wall. A nurse walked in, and they examined me. I was almost 5 months pregnant, and I figured I was close to that since I was showing, yet Dally didn't know, I always had Tim's leather jacket with me and it was huge on me and covered my growing stomach. They lead us into another room and after about thirty more minutes they had Two-bit's hand all stitched up.

"All right y'all may leave now." Two-bit stood up but I didn't move from the chair I had been sitting on.

"I want Johnny to have that surgery. When can it be done?" He looked at a folder in his hands and looked back up at me.

"I can have it done Thursday at the earliest." I nodded.

"When do you need the payment?"

"I need a $3,000 deposit Monday and the rest the day of the surgery." I nodded again.

"Schedule him in for Thursday I will bring you the money Monday." He nodded and we walked out of the Hospital. (A/N: I know nothing about this type of thing so after I looked online I made a guess on the money.)

I drove Two-bit home and then went to my house. I walked in the door and Tim was sitting on the couch looking at his hand that was busted.

"Where've ya been girlie?" He asked looking over the couch at me.

"Watching my boyfriend get shot, telling Johnny he's going to be ok, and having to deal with an asshole doctor. What about you?" I said sarcastically. Tim looked shocked "Dally got shot, is he ok?"

"I don't know he's at the hospital right now. Ow!" I grabbed my side and bent over holding onto the side of the couch for support.

Tim jumped up and held my arm and looked at me. "What? What is wrong?" I started laughing. "What exactly is so funny?"

"It kicked. The baby kicked." I said happily pointing at my stomach.

We sat down on the couch and I lay down on his lap.

"Are you gonna go to the hospital after work?"

"Yea tomorrow is my last day until my boss decides I can come back until after I've had the baby. So I guess it's the best time to tell Dally, if he's awake…" I paused. "Or even alive." I began to cry. I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep on Tim's lap.


	14. I Love You

A/N: Hey the story is now back to Dally's POV but it is continuing on with the story instead of going back. The italics are Dally's thoughts.

Dally's POV:

I opened my eyes and saw the plain white walls. I was in the hospital again. Why wasn't I dead? I thought. Oh yea I have a girlfriend who I love very much.

_Way to go retard forget about your girl. That's real caring. _I thought about Alice. She had been at the Curtis's house, did she go back out with them when I called. God did she see me get shot. I don't remember… I was knocked out when I hit the ground. I closed my eyes and prayed she didn't see me last night. Wait was it last night. Oh well it didn't matter, whatever night I got shot Alice hopefully hadn't been there, but something in me said she was. I looked down at my chest, my ribs were wrapped and I had an IV in my right arm. I closed my eyes and sank down in the bed wishing Alice were beside me.

A few minutes later a nurse came in. I opened my eyes as she spoke. "I see you are up, how do you feel?"

"Like I got shot."

She ignored my comment." Do you know what day it is?"

I shook my head. "Its Saturday, Saturday at 5:00 to be exact." She shook her head. "Well anyways I'm here to remove your IV since you seem to be doing fine now."

She finished whatever she was doing to my arm and walked out. Not even a minute later she popped her head in and said, "You have a very pretty visitor." She leaned back and Alice walked in.

She looked beautiful, but something about her was different. She had gained weight. She sat on my bed looking at my ribs. Slowly tears began to fall. I reached up and wiped them away. "Hey sweetie, it's ok, I'm alright, I'm right here. It's ok." She looked at me and then at her stomach then back to me. Her hand lay gently resting on the bulge that had formed.

"Babe… what's wrong?" I asked, few things could scare me but her look did.

She looked right in my eyes. "Dally I'm pregnant. I haven't found the time to tell you… and when I did I didn't know what to say. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." She put her head down and cried.

I reached up and lifted her chin with my finger. "Babe I would never hate you, and I don't plan on leaving either. I'll get a job, you can either go to college or stay here and we'll raise a child… together. I promise. I love you Alice." She smiled.

"I can't go to college, I'm paying for Johnny's surgery. The doctor said they can fix his back and burns but he will never be able to walk again. I won't let Johnny give up. He might not be able to walk but he'll still be here. And that's all that matters."

I looked at her. She was one of the bravest girls I'd ever met. "How far along are you?"

"Almost 6 months, but I've only known for 3. Dally… I'm scared." For the first time she really let her guard down. Her tears started falling again. "Hey, hey hey hey, you have nothing to be afraid of. As long as Tim and Curly don't plan on killing me for getting their sister pregnant we don't have anything to be worried or scared about."

She smiled at me, that beautiful smile she had the day I met her. The question was burning in my mind, I had to know if she saw me get shot.

"Hey babe, were you there last night… ya know after I called Darry." She nodded her head._ She shouldn't have been there. Why didn't Darry keep her in the house?_

"Why didn't Darry make you stay at the house? Me getting shot isn't something you needed to see."

"Because I wouldn't let him. My boyfriend was in trouble and I was gonna be there. Darry couldn't stop me last night." She smiled at me again. "Dally I love you so much and not even God above could have stopped me from getting to you last night. You are my everything Dally. I've known you for maybe 8 months and I've never loved anyone more than the way I love you. Nothing in the world can change that, not a soc, not my parents, not Tim or Curly, not even God. I'll put my life on the line to protect you. And I have a feeling you'd do the same thing. Am I right?"

"Duh. Of course I'd give my life for you. To keep you happy, safe, out of harms way. You are my world too. You give me a reason to get up everyday. To be here. Now I have two. I could never hate you, be mad or upset, yes, but hate no. It's not possible. I couldn't stand to lose you. I'd fight for you, fight to the death. I'm gonna give you everything I can."

She smiled again. I scooted over and she lay down on the bed next to me. She put her head on my shoulder and her hand lay gently on my chest. "Dallas," I flinched at the use of my whole name. "I love you more than anything in the world." I looked down at her and ran my hand through her hair. "I love you too Alice."

A/N: Sorry it was short. But this is the last chapter i had already written so i now actaully have to write some so i may be awhile updating but i will try my hardest for it to be every other day. Thanks to all my reviews i love y'all all!


	15. Jail?

A/N: PLEASE READ! 1) Thanks to all my reviewers. 2) And just to clear some things up. Alice **thought **she was 3 months pregnant, she didn't know. The doctor **told **her she was **5 months.** And she told Dally she was **almost 6 months. ** Ok now that that is all cleared up on with the story! The story is now back to Alice's POV.

Alice's POV:

After I had left Dally I went back to my house. Tim was on the couch flipping through the TV channels.

"Dally is gonna be ok. He was awake and talking." I said as I flopped down next to Tim. I put my hands over my growing stomach subconsciously. "Tim…" I looked at him, he looked down at me. "Do you think Dally is gonna be put in jail again. Ya know for pulling a gun on that storeowner. Or do you think they might just make him do some community service."

"I don't know girlie. I really don't know. I hope that for your and the baby's sake that he isn't put in jail but I just don't know."

I looked at the TV and saw a show I liked. "Tim wait go back I like that show."

"Then go watch it." He said.

"Tim this is the only TV in the house turn the channel back."

"No." He said and pouted for a moment and then tried to grab the remote. He saw me move and reached his arm out to the opposite side of me and as I made another attempt to grab it I rolled of the couch.

"Owwww." I said and I grabbed my back and sat up.

Tim sat down on his knees beside me and helped me up. "Are you ok Alice, lord I didn't mean for you to fall off the couch, I was just messing with ya." He said and I shook my head and held up my hand.

"I'm ok…I think. I'm more worried about the baby. If I was to lose this baby I don't know what I'd do. And if Dally were to find out you caused it, he'd kill you."

Tim helped me back up onto the couch and handed me the remote. "Well I think I'm gonna go see how ol' Dally is doin'. And see if he knows when he is gonna be going to court." He went into my room and grabbed a blanket and threw it to me, and then walked out the door.

I woke up to Tim shaking my shoulder. "Alice, girlie, wake up, Darry just called they want you to come over for dinner." I helped me sit up, his hand on my lower back. "You need to fix your hair." He said laughing.

I ran a hand through what was normally tame hair. I looked at him a growled.

"Did you just growl at me?" He asked laughing even harder.

I pushed his shoulder. "Yes I growled. I am close to six months pregnant and you insulted my beautiful hair." I said smiling and throwing my hair back.

"How was Dally doin'?" I asked.

"He's fine, scaring the nurses though." I laughed. "The doctor told him he should be able to be released in a week or two. But he's doing fine. Said the cops came in to talk to him after you left. They told him he would be facing up to 5 years in prison for armed robbery. But he also might only have to serve 1 with about 3 years of community service."

I sighed and got up and went into the bathroom. I opened the drawer that had all my things in it and grabbed a brush. After brushing my hair into a ponytail. I looked down at my outfit. Jeans, a black tee shirt, and black flip-flops, that would have to do. I walked into my room and grabbed my keys, I walked back into the living room, kissed Tim's cheek and walked outside to my car.

Once at the Curtis's I walked into the house, it was routine now and no one cared since they knew I was coming. I saw Soda laying on the couch with his eyes closed and looked over to see Darry with his eyes closed and head slumped to the side. I decided to wake up Soda first. I walked over and slowly placed my hand over his mouth. His eyes shot open as he tried to sit up. I placed my finger to my lips telling him to be quiet and then pointed at Darry with my thumb.

Soda got up and I took my hand off his mouth. We tiptoed over to Darry and Soda jumped on him.

"AHHHH!" Darry yelled and then realized it was Soda and pushed him off. Soda tumbled to the ground and fell in a heap on the floor. I sat down on the floor and continued to laugh. Darry looked down at me. "Oh you think it is just so funny don't you." He then bent down and picked me up bridal style and began to spin me around the room.

"Darry! Darry stop I'm gonna be sick! Oh gosh Darry put me down!" I screamed and after a moment he set me down near the couch and I fell into it.

Ponyboy then came out from his bedroom. "What is all the noise about. I'm trying to write that stupid paper." He said.

"Sorry Pony, Alice and Soda decided to ambush me while I was asleep. But I think that roast is done so dinner is almost ready so you can stop writing for awhile. Are Steve and Two-bit coming?" Darry asked Soda.

"Steve should be here any minute but Two-bit is staying with his mom." Soda said and right on cue Steve walked in the door.

"Hey, sure smells good." He said and then noticed I was there. "Hey, how's Dally doing?"

"Oh. I completely forgot to tell y'all. He will be fine. The doctors will let him out in about two weeks. But he will have to serve up to 5 years in jail or one year and a lot of community service. And I don't think they would let him out to see his baby delivered." I said looking down at my growing stomach and put a hand on my bulge. "But lets not talk about that, I'm hungry and this baby is hungry so I vote we eat."

The guys sat down at the table and I helped Darry bring the roast and mashed potatoes to the table. I went back in the kitchen and grabbed the cooked carrots and butter. I set them down beside the roast. Darry pulled out my chair for me and I sat down, scooting myself up to the table.

"Thanks."

He nodded and sat down beside me. Once he was seated we began to eat. The room went silent because we were all to busy to eat. Once everyone was done I stood up and pushed my chair in. Darry stood up with me.

"Dinner was wonderful Darry, thanks, I'm gonna go see Dally and try to make him not torture the nurses." I said.

"Alright, call when you get back to your house, no matter how late it is, I want to know you made it home safely."

"Ok, bye guys. I'll see y'all sometime tomorrow or later this week." I said as I walked around the table and hugged them all. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

I got home around 12 that night from the hospital. I walked into the house and went to my room, sat my keys on my dresser, and then walked back into the living room. I dialed Darry's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Darry, it's Alice, I just called to tell you I'm home and safe and in one piece."

He laughed. "Ok well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye bye." I said and hung up the phone.

I walked back into my bedroom. After I changed clothes, I was now in one of Dally's old T-shirts, I crawled into bed. I began to think about what Dally had told me at the hospital.

He will have to go to jail. But he told the police about me, and they had heard that I was pregnant with Dallas Winston's child, they were going to let him off. He would be in jail until I went into labor, then released, then he would go back in jail for the remainder of the two years. After that he would have to do a lot of community service. But at least he wouldn't miss too much of our child's life. It also gave me time, as horrible as it sounded, for me to work out my plans with the Curtis's.


	16. Surprise

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I've been busy with school and cheerleading tryouts. I made it so I am a cheerleader for the 2006- 2007 school year. WOOT! But I have realized I haven't written one of those disclaimer thingys the whole story so I'm gonna do one now and now only.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Alice Huntington and her parents are mine. I don't own the outsiders or I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. And any song or quote that you recognize isn't mine either.

Chapter 16

3 weeks later (this makes Alice 6 months pregnant)

I woke up, 11 o'clock… lord I need to get up I thought, but instead I rolled over trying to go back to sleep. Then it hit me, Dally was being released from the hospital, but the cops were going to be there also to 'escort' him out.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a light blue shirt that was tight up top and flared out around my stomach, and a bra and underwear. I went to the bathroom and locked the door. I put my clothes down on the counter and turned the shower on. I stepped in and let the water run down my body.

After I washed my hair and body I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I combed my hair and pulled in up into a messy bun, and put my clothes on. I then put on my blue eyeshadow, and mascara.

I unlocked the door and went into my bedroom. I grabbed my purse and dug out my pink lip-gloss and applied it to my lips. I then checked myself in the mirror and grabbed my keys and went into the kitchen where Tim was, a few guys from his gang were there.

"I'm headed to the hospital to see Dally, he's getting out today. Bye." I said and nodded to the guys beside Tim who nodded to me in return.

"Bye be careful, and be back home tonight no later than 10 you need to start resting more. You are six months pregnant now and up on your feet all day."

"Ok bye Tim." I screamed as I shut the door and jogged to my car.

* * *

When I got to the hospital I asked the nurse if Dally was still in his same room.

"Yes. Are you family?" She asked.

"I'm his girlfriend who is also carrying his child." I said pointing to my stomach.

"Oh well then you can go on and see him."

"Thank you." I don't know why I thanked her I would've gone even if she had of told me I couldn't.

I reached Dally's room and knocked on the door, and opened it slightly.

"Hey, Dal, it's me."

"Hey babe, come on in." He said. I walked over to his bed and sat in the chair that was beside the bed.

"When are the cops coming to get you?" I asked.

"They came by this morning around 9 and talked to me about what was gonna happen, and they said they would be back close to 3."

I nodded. "Ok." I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 1. "So what do you want to do until the cops come?" I asked getting bored.

He raised an eyebrow and ran his hand down my thigh. "Well we could…"

"Dally! Not in the hospital, anyone could walk in." I said playfully smacking his hand away.

"Lock the door babe. Beside no one is gonna come in here. The nurses are just letting me stay so the cops can come get me and I wont run off." He said and then gave me puppy eyes. "Please babe."

"No Dally. We'll have to wait." I said.

"Babe, I'm going to jail. I won't be able to do anything with you for a year."

"Well I'm sorry Dally but the answer is no." I said

"Babe, come on." He said and sat up a little.

I stood up. "I'm leaving, I don't need to here this from you right now, I told you no the first time, why don't you listen to me! No means no, not maybe, not yes, it means NO!" I screamed. "I'm gonna go to the Dairy Queen and get something to eat, I'll bring you back something." I said and walked away. "Oh and by the way, I love you, I'm just pissed." I said and shut the door behind me.

* * *

Dally apologized when I got back and we ate in comfortable silence. When we were done I threw everything away in the trashcan beside his bed. I then slid in beside him and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I love you Dally." I mumbled into his chest.

"I love…." Before he could finish the door opened and two cops came in.

"Hello Mr. Winston." The cop looked at me. "And who I am assuming is the girl you were talking about."

"Nope, it's the one I'm cheating on that girl with." He said sarcastically.

I playfully smacked his chest. "Dallas… be nice." I said. I then sat up and pushed myself up off the bed. I held out my hand. "I'm Alice Huntington, I'm Dally's girlfriend, and soon to be mother of his child." He shook my hand and then the other one who hadn't spoken shook it.

"Hi I'm Officer Johansen and this is Officer Marks."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you both." I said.

"Babe, must you be so proper about everything." Dally said standing up and wrapping his arms around me.

I leaned back into him and turned my head up to look at him, "Yes, I do, it's the way I was raised. It's also the way our child is going to be raised." I said matter of factly.

He laughed. "So are y'all gonna take me to jail now." He asked, as he swayed me back and forth.

"Well that's why we came here early." Said Officer Marks. "We had a few people come in and talk to our chief and some decisions where made, and well Mr. Winston you aren't going to jail. But you must serve community service for the next two years." He then looked at me. "And two of the people I think are related to you."

I looked at him confused. "A Mr. and Mrs. Huntington." I looked up at Dally in shock, my parents were in town.


	17. Cheating

A/N: PLEASE READ PERTAINS TO THE STORY! I have forgotten to add Johnny back into the story so just to let you know with the time that has gone by Johnny is still in the hospital but he is now in recovery from his back surgery. And now ON WITH THE STORY! 

Chapter 17

I looked at Dally who had his mouth open in shock then back at the police in front of us.

"Excuse me I think I misunderstood what you said. Did you just tell me he isn't going to jail at all?"

"Well, who I am assuming are your parents, came in and went on about this and that of how you ran away and they couldn't find you and when they came here to see if you had run to your aunt's they found where you lived and heard what you have been doing and wanted their daughter's child to have a father. Obviously they don't know a lot about Dallas here." Said Officer Johansen.

"And they paid for his bail." Officer Marks said.

"Oh my god." Was all I cold say.

"Well since we have no more business here we shall be going. It was nice meeting you Miss. Huntington." Said Officer Johansen.

I nodded my head and watched the two officers leave. Then I turned to Dally.

"How much do you want to bet my parents are at the Curtis's." I said looking up at him.

"Well let's go find out." He said taking my hand in his and walking out the door.

* * *

When we pulled up to the house there was an extra car parked on the side of the road. It was a blue Camaro. I opened my door and Dally came around and put his arm around my waist. When we got to the door Dally reached around me and opened it and I stepped inside with him right behind me.

Darry was in the armchair and the guys were either sitting or standing around them, I looked to my left and sure enough my parents were siting on the couch. I was beyond mad and just looking at my mother made me want to shot her. My mother saw me and stood up trying to hug me, I backed away.

"You came to find me! And told the cops I RAN AWAY!" I screamed at her. "You freakin told the cops that you couldn't find me! You lied to the cops! I thank you for getting my boyfriend out of jail and all but they the heck are you here?"

"We wanted to see you sweetie." My dad spoke up.

"No! You had 15 years to see me and you dumped me in some crap town. Then you had another 3 years to come and find me and see me, but you didn't. I wrote you, you got my letters found where I was staying and mailed me money and a car. But you refused to ever come see me daddy. So don't even think you can tell me you 'came to see me' now when you have had three years to do that!" I yelled.

"Babe you need to calm down you could hurt the baby." Dally said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off. "CALM! You want me to be calm when these people who think they are my parents are telling me they want to see me after they left me here three years ago. I am way past being calm." I turned back to my mom and dad.

"Sweetie we are your parents how can you talk to…" My mom started.

"NO! You aren't my parents. Mrs. Shepard is my mom and Mr. Shepard is the closest thing to a dad I have had in a long time. You… you… I don't even know what you are but it's certainly not my parents. In three months I'm going to have a baby, and you will not be a part of it's life… EVER! I will not put my child through what you did to me. So you can leave and go back to your nice home and fancy things and leave me here to live the rest of my life with my family."

My mom and dad looked at me and then walked out of the house.

I turned to Dally and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me.

"I can't believe they just showed up like that. I mean I appreciate them bailing you out and all but why did they show up? Why now?" I said after I had calmed down. "I just don't get it."

"I don't know what to tell you babe, I'm just happy I'm not going to jail." Everyone laughed.

"Yea I'm glad you aren't too." I said sitting down with him on the couch.

Steve spoke up after about ten minutes of silence. "There's a party at Buck's tonight y'all wanna go?"

"I'll go but this one is staying here or at her house." Dally said. "And someone needs to stay with her, but I'll stay if no one else wants to."

"Naw go on and go Dally, I'll stay, I've got to work tomorrow anyway." Darry said.

"Alright babe, I'll see you tomorrow." Dally kissed my forehead and I grabbed him and pulled him down to my lips, then let him go.

Two-bit, Ponyboy, Steve, Soda, and Dally all left the house and I saw the perfect opportunity to talk to Darry about my plans.

"Hey Darry can I talk to you about some things." I said walking into the kitchen where Darry was cleaning up.

"Yea sure." He put down the plate. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, and this is only if it's alright with you and Soda and Pony, but I was thinking of maybe moving in with y'all and enlarging the house. Since Johnny won't be able to do a lot on his own at first he's gonna need a place to stay, that isn't the couch. When the baby comes I really don't want it at my house, there are to many drunk guys and to much smoke and other things babies don't need to be around. Now before you say no, I have all the money needed, $29,000, and after the baby is born I'll be back at my job part time and I'm talking to Dally about getting a job and I can help pay for the bills and stuff. And I would just really appreciate it if you would let me, Dally, and the baby live here."

Darry leaned against the counter and looked down at the floor. I thought he was gonna say no until he looked up and smiled. "Well lordy girl I'd sure love to have ya here, and I know Soda and Pony ain't gonna mind. We can start making the plans tomorrow if you want, the sooner we get the house done the better."

"Thanks Darry." I said standing on my tiptoes and hugging him. "Can we run over to Buck's so I can tell Dally now."

"Yea sure why not. I'll drive you there."

* * *

When we got to Buck's I opened the door and the sight I saw broke my heart.

I gasped, there was Dally with Sylvia on his lap and he was kissing her.

I stood there in shock for a few moments until he broke away from her and looked up, his eyes met mine. He pushed Sylvia off him and stood up, walking towards me. The music had stopped and the room was silent, everyone in town knew we were dating and everyone there wanted to know what was going to happen. I saw the guys standing in the doorway.

"Dally… how could you?" I said tears pouring down my face. I turned and ran out of the house.

* * *

**Dally's POV**

When we got to Buck's all I could think about was Alice, I shouldn't have left her alone. The guys went into the kitchen and I went and sat on the couch. Buck came though and handed me a beer, I took it and then got up and went into the kitchen and put it away. When I was drunk I was dangerous, and I don't need to put myself in a position where I might hurt Alice. I talked to some guys in the kitchen for awhile and then went back into the living room and sat on the couch. I saw someone I didn't want to see, ever again. Sylvia.

"Hello Dallas." She said trying to sound seductive, she made me want to throw up.

"Sylvia." I said through my teeth.

She then sat down on my lap straddling me and run her hands down my chest. She then leaned down and kissed me. I tried to push her away but she kept trying and I gave in. Alice wasn't going to find out.

Not a minute later I heard someone gasp and the music stopped and everyone went quiet. I broke away from Sylvia and saw Alice standing beside Darry, her hands over her mouth. _Oh my god, I just ruined my relationship_ _with the best girl I've ever met._ I pushed Sylvia off my lap and she hit the floor with a thud and walked over to Alice.

"Dally… how could you?" She said tears pouring down her face. She turned around and ran out of the house. I tried to run after her but Darry stopped me.

"I hope you realize you just broke her heart, and Tim just might kill you when he finds out. Oh and she came here to tell you she wanted you, Johnny, the baby, and her to move in with me and Soda and Pony. I guess you've blown that idea." He then let me go.

I raced out of that house and looked down the street. I saw Alice not to far ahead of me. I ran just a little faster and finally caught up with her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me.

"Get away from me! Don't you dare touch me after what you did to me in there! I trusted you! YOU! After everything I'd heard about you I still dated you! I'm having your child! But no that's not enough for you! One day Dally, no sex for one day is all i saidbut no you couldn't do that could you! You just had to make out with your ex and do lord knows what else you might have done! I love you! Do you get that Dallas? Do you even know what love is? Do you even care about me?" Her words broke my heart.

No girl had ever made me crack, or cry and hurt, but Alice broke through, Alice hit a nerve. The pain in her eyes hurt me. I touch her cheek and she tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her.

"Alice listen to me. I care about you I do. I know it sounds crazy, I'm Dallas Winston I'm not suppose to be able to love, but I do, I can. I love you Alice. No girl has ever made me cry or hurt me, you have. Alice to see pain in your eyes and for me to know I caused it kills me. Alice I want to be with you… not Sylvia you. What I did tonight was wrong, and I am so sorry, if you don't ever trust me again I will understand but please don't leave me, don't go away. I love you and want to be with you and raise this baby, we made together." I said putting my hand on her stomach. "Darry told me you wanted us to move in with him. I lie that idea, if you still want to be with me."

"Of course I do Dally. I love you, and I'm not against second chances, but if it happens again, I'm gone." She said. I leaned down and kissed her. The feeling I felt I knew was love, I knew I wanted to be with this girl for the rest of my life. It was time for me to settle down. The one and only Dallas Winston was going to settle down and start a family.


	18. Stupid Idiot Brother

Sodapop's POV:

After Dally left Tim came down the stairs. He looked around noticing it was quiet. "Why is everyone so quiet? Wait… where's Dally?"

"Well he was with me and then your slut sister came in and saw us. Poor thing must be heartbroken." Sylvia said with mock sadness in her voice.

Tim ran out of the room so fast I knew Dally was in trouble. I looked at the other guys and we all ran after Tim. Tim doesn't care what happens to a lot of people but you don't mess with his sister. We ran down the street and saw Tim a few yards away from Dally who had his arms around Alice.

"Dally get your filthy hands off my sister!" Tim said as he slowed down and walked up to the two. Tim then grabbed Dally's shoulder and threw him back. He stumbled and then regained his balance, ready to fight Tim. Tim lunged at Dally. "I never should've let you date her!" Tim screamed.

"Tim stop! It's ok he apologized!" Dally hit Tim across his jaw, knocking him to the ground. "Dally stop!"

We all ran up and stopped. Alice looked at us, and then at Tim and Dally, then back to us and screamed "Well do something!"

Darry grabbed Tim and Steve, Pony, Two-bit, and me grabbed Dally. Alice stood in between them. "First my parents show up, then you cheat on me, and then you!" she turned to Tim. "Try and beat the crap out of my boyfriend. Do y'all want me to have miscarriage! Good Lord! Tim, Dally came and got me and apologized, it's ok I'm fine. And once I have this baby if I even run into Sylvia again I'll beat the crap out of her. Other than that it's done it's over it's in the past leave it alone. Now you go home and clean up, you look terrible, and Dally, calm down, and come with me and we are going to the Curtis's and cleaning you up and if it's ok with Darry staying there tonight." Alice said in one giant breath.

Darry nodded and Alice walked up to Tim. Darry let him go and Tim put his hands on Alice's shoulders. "Goodnight Tim, I know you are just looking out for me, but I'm a big girl, I don't need protecting all the time. I'll see you sometime tomorrow. Be careful going home." She said and then kissed his cheek just to embarrass him.

After Tim had left we all let Dally go and he tried to go after Tim.

"Ah! Dally don't you dare try and go after him." Alice said walking up and putting her arms around his neck. She said something that sounded like you stupid idiot and I love you blended together and then she kissed him. He picked her up and spun her around in the road and then sat her down.

She laughed and smacked his arm playfully, then jumped on him. Dally grabbed her arms holding her away from him. "You're going to hurt the baby if you keep it up. And I don't want you to hurt our baby." Dally said and then picked her up, bridal style. "And I thought we told you to stay off your feet sometimes during the day." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Two-bit walked up to Dally and Alice and smacked Dally on the back. "Let's get home, Alice said Tim looked bad, trust me you do too." He then took off running. Dally set Alice on her feet and chased after him.

Alice, and the rest of us walked to the house, halfway there Darry picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. Darry carried her into the house and sat her down on the couch, we all laughed when Dally come out from the hallway with Two-bit in a headlock.

"Dally I didn't mean it let me go." Two- bit said.

Dally let him go and Alice stood up.

"Well sweetie, Two-bit did have a point. You are a little bloody, come on lets get you cleaned up." She said and pulled him into the bathroom.

**Alice's POV: **

I opened the closet door and grabbed a washcloth. I turned the hot water on in the sink and waited for it to get hot, Dally sat down on the side of the tub. I put the washcloth under the faucet and got it wet. I then kneeled in front of Dally and wiped away the dried blood on the side of his face, where Tim had gotten him with his ring. I smiled when I realized Dally was looking right into my eyes.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, but you are so beautiful. I still can't believe you are my girlfriend. You are just so sweet and pure." He reached up and tucked a stay hair behind my ear.

"Well actually the whole me being pure went out the window, no thanks to you." I said and poked his arm.

He laughed and while I got up and put the washcloth in the dirty clothes hamper. Dally stood up.

"Ah. Nope sit back down mister I'm not done with you." Dally laughed, raised an eyebrow but sat down none the less. I grabbed a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol and poured some on the cotton ball. I went back to Dally and held his chin and run the cotton ball up down the cut a few times to clean it. Dally took a sharp breath. "God babe that stuff stings ya know."

"Yes I am aware of that. It also cleans the cut." I threw the cotton ball away and kissed him. "There you are all better now." He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Not quite sweetheart. You still haven't solved a problem that I had this morning in the hospital." I smiled and stood up and locked the bathroom door. Dally lifted me up and put me on the counter. We made out for a long time and while doing so undressed each other and then had sex.

* * *

About an hour later we both came out of the bathroom, fully clothed. The guys started laughing and Ponyboy blushed, all knowing what we had done.

"Oh come on Pony it's a natural thing, everyone does it at some point in there life." Dally said messing up Pony's hair.

I smiled and sat on the couch, laid my head in Dally's lap and closed my eyes.

"Dally, don't go corrupting my little brother." Dally said and we all laughed and Pony blushed even more.

* * *

"Naw just cover her with a blanket and I'll stay like this." I head Dally say. I felt a blanket being thrown across me and I lifted my head. Dally was still siting on the couch with me and Soda was putting the blanket on me.

"Dally, lay down." I said and Dally did as he was told, he laid down behind me wrapping an arm around me. Soda then put the blanket back over the both of us and walked away, with a mumbled goodnight.


	19. Normal for now

A/N: ok once again I need to clear up some things. Angela, Tim and Curly's sister, yea she doesn't exist in my story. So that is why she was never mention because in my story she doesn't even exist so with that said on with the story!

Chapter 19

"Steve shut up you're going to wake her up!" I heard Two-bit yell.

"Too late…. Two-bit your ass is mine! When I decide I want to actually stand up." I said trying to stand up, failing and sitting back down on the couch. "What time is it?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"11." Soda said looking up from the paper. "We tried to stay as quiet as we could for awhile but it didn't work."

"Crap! Guys Johnny gets out today… we need to go get him before his mom does." I stood up way to fast and nausea took over. I fell back but Dally got me.

"Easy there babe. Darry and Pony went earlier this morning. We all stayed here cus there was no way the doctors were gonna let a bunch of hoods take him home. But Darry has the right too I guess. They should be here in a few hours." Dally pulled me to his lap on the couch and rested his hands on my stomach.

"Soda do I still have clothes here?"

"Yea but no offense but I don't think your going to fit in the shirt." Soda stood up. "I'll go get them for you and one of Darry's old T-shirts." He went back into Darry's room and a few minutes later came back out.

He tossed my clothes at me and I stood up. "Ok well I feel icky so I'm going to go get in the shower."

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned the water on and after removing all my clothes climbed into the shower.

* * *

I dried off with a big fluffy towel and combed out my hair. I pulled on my jeans, they still fight. I then pulled on Darry's shirt. It was a black shirt that had the sleeves cut off. It was big on me even though I was six moths pregnant. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and unlocked the door.

As soon as I stepped out Dally picked me up and spun me around.

"Dallas Parker Winston! Put me down right now I will murder you in your sleep!" I screamed. He immediately set me down when I used his full name. (A/N: i don't know if Dally's real middle name was ever mentioned in the book so i made it Parker)

"Where did you learn my middle name?"

"I know everything duh."

Two-bit laughed. "Oh yea and I'm a soc."

"Well I know I know everything and Two-bit you couldn't be a soc no matter how hard you tried." I said sitting on the couch. Dally brought me a piece of cake and a glass of chocolate milk.

* * *

We all sat in silence for awhile while we ate and watched TV. I got up and went to the kitchen. I washed off my plate and glass and tried to find a dishtowel to dry them off with. I found the towel and wiped the plate off and started on the glass when I heard the door open.

I went around the corner and saw Pony holding the door open while Darry pushed Johnny who was sitting in a wheelchair in. I smiled and looked at Johnny, who in return looked up at me.

"Hey Johnny, good to have ya back." Soda stood up and tried to hug him.

"Easy there little buddy, just shake his hand if you need to touch him. Doctors said we have to go easy on him for a few more weeks." Darry came over to me, since I seemed to be incapable of moving from the kitchen doorway. "I'm trusting you with his medication since you are on maternity leave and are the most responsible of all of us. This is his prescription. One pill three times a day."

He handed me the bottle and I went and put it in my purse. I came back and saw Soda, Steve and Dally all on the couch. I sat down on Soda, who was in the middle, put my legs on Steve and laid my head in Dally's lap.

"Well y'all make a pretty decent pillow." I said smiling up at Dally.

"Do you realized how bony you are?" Steve said lifting p my legs and sliding off the couch. "Lord woman eat something!" (A/N: that goes out to my friend Nick who says that to me all the time…. I'm skinny)

Everyone laughed and a huffed. "I do to eat. I just don't gain weight, until now." I looked down at my stomach. "Thanks to this little one." I placed a hand on my stomach, and a few seconds later squealed. Johnny turned to me in shock and I realized all eyes were on me..

"What the baby kicked, it feels funny."

They laughed and Dally pulled me off Soda and to him. He put his head against my stomach and began to talk to our baby.

"Hey baby, how ya doin? Your mother is going to drive everyone crazy by the time you get here. Please don't be like me, be like your mom, look like her too, she's pretty and smart and caring. We all love you baby."

All the guys then talked to our baby and even Johnny wheeled himself, on his own, over to me and talked to the baby. I smiled the whole time.

Our Johnny was home and for a few more months things would be back to normal.

A/N: Sorry it was short but I'll write more tomorrow! Please Review


	20. Jennifer Marie Winston

Chapter 20

3 months later

Alice's POV:

The addition to the house was almost finished. We added two more bedrooms to the bottom floor and two more bedrooms and another bathroom to the second floor. The house was now being baby proofed. While the men were painting the house additions I couldn't be there so I went back to my old home, Dally came with me to ensure I was ok. Dally couldn't always come with me because I had forced him, along with a little help from Darry, to get a job. He now worked with Soda and Steve at the DX. He normally just pumped gas and worked inside the store.

I was very proud of Dally, he had grown up very much in the past 9 months and he was much more responsible. He was ready to be a father and he was going to be fine. We had six other guys able to help us with the baby. Not to mention my brother's and Two-bit's mom said she would be glad to help when she could. Even that soc Ponyboy knew, Cherry said she would help if needed. Because of this I felt everything was going to be ok.

I opened the front door to the Curtis's, and now my new home, and smiled. Dally was on the couch and Darry was in the kitchen talking to Pony. Everyone else was scattered around the room. Dally looked up at me.

"Hey babe, the house is finally done today. And Tim, Darry, Steve, Soda and me already moved your bed and other stuff into our new bedroom. And we took my bed into one of the others and Two-bit's mom came by and said for us to come get one of hers and Two-bit's old cradle."

Dally stood up and put his arm around my lower back. "I wanna show you our room!" he said like an excited four-year-old.

I laughed and smiled and allowed him to lead me to our room, which had been added by a door in the dinning room. Once we got to the door he covered my eyes with his hands and pushed the door open with his foot. With my eyes still covered he walked me into the room. He then removed his hands and I gasped.

"Dally I love it." I turned around to face him and threw my arms around his neck, bringing us as close as we could get. I kissed his cheek ad then turned back to examine the room.

It was a dark blue with white trim and a hardwood floor. The bed was in the middle of the room and had a white comforter and dark blue sheets. There was a small white rug at the end of the bed and two bedside tables on either side of the bed. My dresser was also in the room and most of my clothes and Dally's were divided between the large closet and the dresser. There were sheer drapes hanging from the one window we had in the room, which looked into the backyard.

"Would you like to see the baby's room?" he said after a few minutes of watching me turn around the room and look at everything.

I nodded and he led my out of our room and then once we reached the stairs he picked me up.

"Dally put me down you are going to hurt yourself. I'm not as light as I was a few months ago."

He ignored me and continued to walk up the stairs, at the top he sat me back down and we turned left and went to the last door on the right. He opened the door and let me walk in the room.

The walls were painted a light creamy yellow. The window had sheer white drapes just like our room. There was a white crib towards the window. A changing table was on another side and a white dresser and a corner full of toys also sat in the room. I turned back to Dally who was leaning in the doorway and smiled. I turned back and saw a white rocking chair sitting beside the crib. I went over and sat in it and looked up at Dally who was now standing in front of me.

"In a few days we are going to be parents. I can't believe it."

"Alice…" I looked down at Dally who had kneeled down in front of me. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm scared." He looked down at the ground. "I don't want to screw this up. I don't want to be my father, I want to protect you and our kid. And I'm scared I won't be able to do that or I will mess up."

"Dally… sweetie… it's ok. You wanna know the truth. I'm scared to babe. You aren't your father nor will you ever be. So don't even worry about that. You are going to be a wonderful father Dallas, don't let yourself think any different."

He reached up and kissed me and just then I felt a pain in my lower abdomen. I put my hand on my stomach. "Dallas!" I looked up at me with worry in his eyes. All the guys had heard me scream and everyone but Johnny, who couldn't get up the stairs in his wheelchair, stood in the room. "Dally I think we need to go to the hospital." He nodded his head.

"NOW!" I screamed. Dally jumped up and with Darry's help they got me to the truck. Darry drove.

* * *

"DALLAS PARKER WINSTON never touch me again."

"Babe, you don't mean that you are just in pain." He said through gritted teeth as I squeezed his hand harder.

"OH YES I DO!" I yelled back.

"Alice, now I need you to push on the next contraction."

I nodded and in about 15 seconds pushed as hard as I could.

"Ok keep going come on you're almost done."

Cries soon filled the room and I fell back against the pillow. My grip on Dally's hand loosened but I didn't let go of his hand.

The nurses brought our baby over after a few minutes. "It's a girl." She placed our daughter in my arms. "Do you have a name for her?" asked another nurse that had a clipboard and pen.

I looked over to Dally and smiled, we had chosen names a few weeks ago. "Jennifer Marie Winston." She nodded and left the room.

I smiled down at the small baby in my arms. Dally was sitting beside me and watching our baby and me with a true smile on his lips.

Jennifer had a mix between Dally's cold ice blue eyes and my bright blue ones. She had dark brown hair and was so adorable.

The nurse came back in. "There are some boys out here that would like to see you. They insist that they are family, I doubt it."

"Ma'am they are the closest thing to a family we will ever have." Dally said. She nodded and opened the door.

Two-bit, Pony, Soda, Steve, Darry, Johnny, and Tim came in the room. Curly was still in the reformatory. The guys smiled at the small baby in my arms. Dally stood up and I placed Jennifer in his arms. He then walked to the guys and showed off his daughter. I smiled; I had everything I ever wanted. Now I just had to keep everything together.


	21. Walking

A/N: This is the last chapter. I'm sad to see it end and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. There is will a sequel so look for it soon! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I have been busy with school and at home. So please forgive me and continue to read my story. I want everyone to think back to a previous chapter where the doctor said Johnny wouldn't walk again, this is important.

Chapter 21

Everything was normal, except that we now had a baby. Jennifer, or Jenna, as Dally had taken to calling her, was eleven months old. She had short brown hair that fell in little wisps and bright blue eyes. She was always smiling and giggling and she rarely cried, which we were all thankful for.

It was Saturday and everyone was at the house. I was sitting on the floor with Jenna in my lap and Dally was in the chair behind me. Johnny, in his wheelchair, was sitting near the kitchen door. Soda and Steve were on the porch, Pony was in his room, Two-bit was lying on the couch, and Darry was in the kitchen making dinner.

Jenna had been trying to walk for a week now and she was doing pretty well. She stood up and I held her tiny hands. She began to take a few steps and was doing good so I let her go. Dally was behind me and waiting if she started to fall.

"Come on Jenna, come to Uncle Johnny." Johnny called to her and reached out his arms.

She began to walk towards Johnny and then turned away and walked towards the hallway. She was a doing wonderful and then she started to wobble. I looked over to what was next to her, Darry's hammer and screwdriver, if she fell on that she would get hurt. She continued to walk after she regained her balance, coming closer to the hammer. She began to wobble again, and then started to fall. I tried to get up but wasn't quick enough, neither was Dally. All of a sudden Johnny shot up out of his wheelchair and caught Jenna just before she fell, I screamed. He stood up with her in his arms, Jenna was giggling.

The guys all rushed into the room. I had my hands covering my mouth and Dally said something dirty.

"Johnny, oh my god, Johnny, you aren't suppose to be able to walk." I said from under my hands, which were still over my mouth.

"Can you walk?" Darry asked.

Like he had never been hurt Johnny walked towards me and handed me Jenna. Dally came around from behind me and looked at Johnny and then gave him the biggest hug ever. All the guys then did the same.

"Johnny, I can't believe it, I just… wow. You are actually walking." I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Yea well, I guess instinct kicked in to get Jenna before she fell and hurt herself." Johnny shrugged and I smiled again. I don't think I stopped smiling.

* * *

Jenna was now four years old and walking all on her own and talking nonstop. Johnny was walking just fine and the doctor said it was a miracle. We were all grateful for everything that had happened.

Dally had become the best father in the world and all the guys were Jenna's uncles. She was so adorable. Her hair was now down to her shoulders and her eyes were big and blue. She was perfect in my eyes, and her fathers. My parents had messed up my life but now it seemed my life was back on the right track, I had the perfect family, blood related or not we were a family.

The End. (Sequel to come soon!)


End file.
